My Journey through Middle Earth
by kitcat12
Summary: A tornado victem gets transported to Middle Earth. Balin is sent back in time after his death in Moria. They must do everything they can to save the line of Durin while dealing with a telepathic connection.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everybody. This is a rewrite of my fanfic My Journey through Middle Earth. I was not happy with the writing and another plot for the story crept up on me.

I would really appreciate your reviews. I would like to thank Adeleidhis for the riddle in this chapter. Coming up with them is not my specialty.

Kitcat12

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.r.r. Tolkien and Newline cinema. I only own the OC.

Aimee slowly sat up, her eyes opening to the late afternoon sun. She could hear birds chirping in a nearby tree. But where was she? How did she get to where she was? She didn't know the answers to those questions. She frowned as her memory drew a blank. It was like a missing scene from a book or movie.

She remembered her first celebrity crush, Chris Rock, the time her niece tried to open a can of ravioli with a knife instead of a can opener, and her very first curse word. She had been in the dormitory lobby at the school for the blind, the couch was full.

"Is there anywhere to shit?" she had asked. She meant to say sit. She heard the collective ooh from the assembled girls and remembered the embarrassment. She had received a scolding from the house parent. She began to laugh at the memory. It amazed her how a childhood moment that was rather embarrassing could be funny years later. Her musings were cut off by a knock to the forehead. She reached out her hand to feel what got her in the head, it was a fucking tree. Next, she transferred her hand to her forehead. There was a tiny knot there, and it was painful.

"Oh fuck," said Aimee.

"Watch out for that tree indeed." As she walked, she began to be thirsty. All she had to do was find a stream. She heard one about five minutes later. She could see the sun disappearing under the shadows of some trees. The path sloped on the way down to the stream. She had to be careful as she walked, one wrong step would have her tumbling down the steep hill, and hit her head on a rock or something. The sound of running water grew louder as the stream drew nearer. The sun broke through as the trees thinned out near the stream. She was relieved when the ground leveled out. A minute later, she was at the shallow end of the stream. With a grin, she knelt by it and began lapping up the water. It was ice cold but damn good. She had never tasted water so fresh in her life. After drinking her fill, she walked on. Her next thought was on how she was going to get food. She walked for a couple of minutes, thinking on this dilemma when the sound of a campfire drew near. She stopped, wondering if she should ask the person to help her or not. She wasn't certain if it would be a good idea, he or she could be dangerous. The woman stood there, torn between her need for help and her instincts. She was so deep in her thoughts, that the voice startled her when it spoke.

"Hello there." Aimee stifled a scream.

"Hi," she replied. There was an awkward silence for a minute. Then the man spoke again.

"Good afternoon, are you lost Miss?"

"I think that I am," said Aimee.

"I see. Perhaps I can be some assistance?"

"Yes, that would be helpful. Where am I?" Aimee asked the man.

"You are just outside of the town of Bree. It is a trader's town." Aimee was quite confused by this statement.

"Bree, what do you mean?"

"As I have just told you, Bree is a small trader's town." The man said to her.

"Ok, I am really lost then," she said.

"Where are you from if I may ask?" The man asked her.

"I am from Oklahoma," she said rather reluctantly.

"Hmmm, I am afraid that I have never heard of Ok-la-home-a," the man replied.

Is this dude on drugs or what? She thought in disbelief. Well, might as well play along for now.

"You have never heard of Oklahoma? It is one of the states in the United States of America."

"Interesting, I know nothing of this states being united by America," the crazy man replied.

"America is a country that has fifty states. Oklahoma is one of them... It is located in the southern part of the country," Aimee explained.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey, traveling wizard of Middle Earth."

"For reals?" Aimee asked.

"I beg your pardon?" There was a note of slight amusement in the man's voice.

"You mean you have never heard of America? What about England, Canada, Ireland, Germany, Japan, India?" Those are all different countries."

"I am sorry, but I have not heard of any of those places."

"I must be dreaming. Gandalf the grey is a fictional character in a group of books." Aimee had not intended to speak those words aloud.

"I can assure you that I am most certainly real," a slight note of irritation entered the man's voice.

"Look, this is not funny anymore. Who are you really? Do you seriously expect me to believe that you are Gandalf the Grey?" Aimee asked. The man's voice grew serious.

"I have no reason to lie about my identity miss. I know where I am, I know what's around me whereas you apparently do not. And judging by your attire, you haven't the slightest clue what even happened to you! Now I have offered to assist you.

If you still wish for me to help you, then cease with the false accusations and start explaining yourself."

"I am not going to just run off into the wild with somebody that I do not know. You could be a serial killer for all I know." This man must have taken a lot of LSD if he thought that he was a fictional character from a book.

"serial killer?" Gandalf balked.

"perhaps for someone who hasn't heard of me then you have a point. But seeing as you HAVE heard of me, even if it is from some story book, what do you think?

Can you trust me based on what you have read or heard? If you still refuse to do so, then I shall be on my way and leave you to yourself."

"How can I?" Aimee asked the man.

"How would you react if you were in one place and wake up to find yourself in a whole new world? I want to trust you, but where I come from; it would be dangerous to go with a person who you have never met."

""Then do whatever you do in your world." Aimee could hear that he was losing his patience with her.

I however am on a schedule. Come if you want or go on your own. The choice is yours." With those words, he began to pack up his camp. Aimee bit back a sigh of frustration. She did not have enough time to decide her next plan. Her in stinks were telling her to go with him. She would get food, water, and some help. On the other hand, he could be a serial killer with mental issues.

"Well, what shall you do?" The man asked her.

"If you really are Gandalf the Grey, I wish to see some proof." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

She didn't care though. Did he really expect her to happily go along with his story without proof? No, this was obviously some guy that escaped from the psych ward who needed a serious reality check.

"Look bud, I don't know what fantasy is playing in that head of yours, but if you seriously expect me to believe that you are Gandalf, then you really need some serious help. I would also advise that you lay off the LSD for awhile. It is clearly messing with your common sense."

"Do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks young lady!" Gandalf yelled, losing his patience entirely. Aimee's breathing quickened as the man's presence loomed over her. She could feel his raw power as he stepped in front of her. His voice grew cold as he spoke.

"I have not the time for this! As I have said, I am Gandalf the Grey! I do not need a reality check! I have no reason to lie about who I am!"

Gandalf's anger was replaced by regret when he saw the terror on the woman's face. She was backing away, her hands in a defensive posture. She was forced to stop when her back hit a tree.

Now her eyes took on the look of a trapped wild animal who knows that escape is futile. He slowly walked towards her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She recoiled from his touch.

"Don't touch me you spawn of Satan!" she yelled as she scrambled up the tree.

Gandalf let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. His regret grew sharper as he saw the tears streaming down her face.

She was a woman who was lost and afraid. He had no right to get angry at her for using her common sense. What made him feel worse was the fact that he had frightened a defenseless woman who had no idea where she was and who she was with.

Nienna would not have been pleased with his haste to anger.

"I am sorry for frightening you Miss," he said in a more gentle tone.

"Please come down, I only wish to give you aid." The woman's fear was lessening a bit, but the suspicion was still there.

"I shall not harm you Miss," said Gandalf. The woman had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You have my word, please come down," he coaxed.

"All right," said Aimee.

"No funny magic business though," she said, climbing down from the tree.

"Very well," said Gandalf. They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute as the woman thought. She let out a sigh as she came to a decision.

"All right, I will come with you," she said.

"I am only coming because I need help. I still do not trust you."

"Very well, we must make haste." She took his arm and he led her to his tall horse.

"Do you need assistance getting into the saddle?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes I do," said Aimee. He glanced at her forehead as he helped her into the saddle.

"What happened to your forehead?" he asked her.

"I ran into a tree," she replied in a sheepish tone.

"That happens to the best of us," said Gandalf, thinking of the bumps he got when he ran his head into a hobbit's ceiling. Aimee smiled at this.

"That is too true." They rode in silence for a few minutes, then she spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Bree as I mentioned earlier," said Gandalf.

"We will be staying in an inn called The Prancing Pony. We shall reach it by nightfall if we do not run into any trouble." The wizard reached behind him and rummaged in his pack.

"Here, you look like you could use some food." Aimee took the food but did not eat it.

"It is not poisoned Miss, I promise you." Aimee took a small bite of the cheese and bread. When she was satisfied that she wouldn't keel over, she devoured the food.

"Thank you," she said, swallowing the last bite.

"You are welcome my dear."

"I love horses," Aimee said, running her hand through the beasts main.

"I have not ridden one since I was a little girl."

"How do you travel if you do not ride horses?" Gandalf asked her.

"We travel in a car."

"Pardon me?' the Istari asked.

"Just think of it as a motorized carriage. I do not know the mechanics of a car. The only thing that I know is that it runs on fuel and it goes very fast. We also travel in machines that fly, we call them airplanes. They take us to different states in America and to other countries as well."

"Fascinating," said Gandalf. As they rode, she tried to remember what happened to her before this crazy situation. She was startled as the memories came to her.

It started on a Wednesday morning. She had been drinking coffee in the living room when the national weather service broke in with the report of a tornado warning. She grabbed her purse and ran into the down stairs bathroom, the tornado sirens beginning to wail. It didn't take long for the tornado to be over the roof. She had been frightened by the sound.

It was like a train. She held onto the toilet for dear life as the roof came off with a splintering sound. Her hold on the toilet was no match for the storm. It lifted her up and spun her around and around, her screams were cut short as she slammed against a car and knew no more. She was jolted out of her memories as the horse tripped over a rock in the road.

"Well Toado, we are sure as hell not in Kansas anymore," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I beg your pardon?" The wizard asked her.

"It was a tornado," she said.

"It slammed me into a car," Aimee replied.

"Who is Toado? I thought you said that you were from Oklahoma," said Gandalf.

"It was a quote from a story from my world," said Aimee. She told him the story of The Wizard of Oz. She gave summaries of the book series. The wizard harrumphed when she told of how Glenda gave the man from Kansas magical powers.

"How utterly ridiculous," said Gandalf.

"You can't just get magic from a witch in that manner. You are born with it."

"You also cannot say there's no place like home and appear back where you were."

"I agree, it would be like Harry Potter giving magic to his muggle relatives," said Aimee.

"Who is Harry Potter?" Gandalf asked her.

"I hope it is more entertaining than that ridiculous tale you just told." Aimee smiled at this.

"It certainly is," she said, and proceeded to tell him the story.

"Far more entertaining and realistic," said Gandalf. He shuddered at the thought of having part of Lord Voldimort's soul attached to you. He was also glad that the woman was becoming more relaxed around him.

They reached Bree as the sun began to set. The gate keeper nodded at them as they passed through. When they got to the inn, a stable boy took the horse and led him away while Gandalf and Aimee headed inside.

"Ah, Gandalf, it has been a while since you have stopped by. How may I help you and the lady this eve?"

"I need two rooms for tonight. I also wish to use your parlor."

"Very well, I shall have those rooms made up for you. Do you wish for food and drink as well?"

"A pot of tea would be most welcome," said Gandalf.

"My wife shall have that brought to you in a few minutes,"

With a nod of thanks, Gandalf paid the inn keeper and led Aimee out of the noisy common room and into the parlor.

There was a fire burning in the grate as they entered. Gandalf pulled out Aimee's chair, closed the door, and sat down across from her. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. When the wizard answered it, there was a woman bearing a tea service on a silver tray. She set it on the table.

"Just ring the bell if you are in need of anything," she said. She left the room, the door closing behind her.

"Tea?" Gandalf asked Aimee.

"Yes please." He poured her a cup and slid it in front of her. Gandalf got up, opened the door and peered out. Satisfied that they would not be disturbed, he closed it again and resumed his seat, pouring himself some tea.

"So you are really Gandalf the Grey?" asked Aimee.

"Yes I am," the wizard replied.

"You say that I am a character from a book?" He asked Aimee, gazing at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That is right," said Aimee, taking a sip of tea.

"It was more than one book. They were written by a man called J.R.R. Tolkien."

"I do not fault you for your mistrust of me then," said Gandalf.

"I would have reacted in a similar fashion if I was in your situation."

"I am sorry for calling you spawn of Satan," said Aimee.

"Think nothing of it. I am used to folks being suspicious around me."

"All right then," said Aimee. She paused as she set her cup on the saucer. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice to a soft murmur.

""I know about the quest that is about to happen with the dwarves. I also know of things that happened in the past and things that will happen in the future. I know a bit of how you came from Valinor and the hidden ring you where, Olórin. I also know your other names as well."

"I see," said Gandalf.

It seems you know a bit too much for your own safety. If those of darker intentions were to find you, well then you'd be in dire trouble indeed. I believe it to be wise of you to keep what you know to yourself." He lowered his own voice to match hers.

"Especially about the more present events, such as the quest for Erebor and the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do," Gandalf could see no lie in the woman's eyes.

"Where will I go?" She asked him.

"The shire will not be a safe place for a woman who has knowledge of the future." Gandalf rubbed his chin, brows knitted together in thought.

"I have an idea, though I wish to hear from you first. What would you do?"

"Me, I would go to Imladriss."

"And?" Gandalf prompted.

"I would seek Lord Elrond's council of the situation." The istari nodded at this. She was a wise Lady who was careful to plan her next course of action.

"I must agree with you," Gandalf said, pouring them each a second cup of tea.

"I cannot take you to Imladriss just yet I am afraid," he added.

"That is understandable. A guardian's work is never done after all. What shall I do in the mean time?" asked Aimee.

""I am meeting someone this eve actually. Thorin, as you may well guess who he is. This night, I will encourage him to take his homeland back. You may stay with me for the time being. Though if you please, keep the knowledge of the future to yourself."

"I will, I promise."

"That is good. After you finish your tea, we shall buy some more appropriate clothing for you to where. Those short leggings may be normal in your world, but they are not here. I am glad that you can trust me with your information."

"I am a good judge of character," said Aimee.

"That is a good thing," replied Gandalf.

"If you are done with your tea, I shall summon a maid to assist you with buying your clothing."

"I am ready," said the woman. With a nod of his grey head, Gandalf led her back into the common room. The inn keeper spotted them and hurried over.

"I have your rooms ready for you. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, Miss Aimee here needs assistance with buying some clothing," said Gandalf.

"My wife Betsy can assist her," the inn keeper replied. She came walking over to them at his call.

"This lady needs assistance with buying some wares," said Gandalf.

"I am not busy at the moment, I shall be glad to help her." Betsy took her arm and led her from the inn.

"I need some travel clothing," said Aimee as they walked down the quiet street.

"Our town seamstress shall assist you," said Betsy.

"I hope her shop is open at this time of night," said Aimee.

"It shall be open for thirty more minutes, "Betsy replied as they approached the shop. The door gave a squeak as Betsy turned the knob.

"How shall I assist you?" The seamstress asked as the two women entered the shop. She looked Aimee up and down with a critical eye. She did not like what she saw.

"I have told you many times that your circle of friends needs some improvement," the woman said to Betsy in a snooty voice.

"Where did you find this one? In a brothel? Her clothing certainly suggests it. I suppose that thing you call a husband is hiring prostitutes now?"

"You shall not speak of my husband in that manner. He is a good and respectful man." Betsy's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Are you going to assist this lady or not?" The woman scowled at Betsy.

"Very well, how shall I assist you this evening?" Her tone clearly indicated that she didn't want to assist a bar maid and this inappropriately clad woman.

"I need some appropriate travel clothing," said Aimee.

"Very well," The seamstress said.

""Tell me, what are you doing in the company of that wizard?"

"That is none of your concern," said Aimee. The seamstress's scowl deepened as she glanced out the window. She saw a dwarf dressed in a sky blue hood with black hair.

"Never trust a dwarf," she spat, turning back to her customer.

"They are only good for working in our forges and mining. They are too short and hairy. They grumble and complain about the pay that we give them at the end of a work day." She cast a nasty glare at the dwarf as he walked past the shop. He returned the glare with one of his own.

"I hear that dwarves spring out of holes in the ground." Aimee let out a snort at this.

"Oh please, that is a load of rubbish," she said. Betsy was laughing out loud at the woman's statement.

"Well, it is true," said the seamstress, sounding a lot like the British version of Harriet Olson from Little House on the Prairie.

"Have you seen a dwarf woman before bar maid?" she was giving Betsy a look that clearly stated her displeasure of having to talk to her type.

"As a matter of fact I have," said Betsy.

"How would you know? They look like men to me with their ridiculous beards. Very improper."

"If you must know, I had to help deliver her baby," she said.

"I was trained to be a midwife while I was courting my husband."

"I believe that your theory has been disproven," said Aimee with a smirk. Betsy flashed her a grin that she couldn't see.

"Now, will you help me find some travel clothing?" The woman gave a short nod. Thirty minutes later, Aimee and Betsy left the shop.

When they got back, Betsy led Aimee to her room and drew her a bath. While she relaxed in the hot water, she thought about her family. She hoped that they were well and that they survived the tornado.

Fifteen minutes later, she got out of the bath, got dressed in some of the clothes that Betsy bought for her, and went in search of Gandalf.

She ran into him in the common room. She could smell the sweet smoke from his pipe.

"Come," he said.

"I have had words with Thorin while you were in the bath. We shall leave for the shire at first light. Do you wish for a drink?"

"I would like a glass of red wine," replied Aimee. He gestured at a near/buy bar maid to come over.

"How may I assist you Sir?" she asked, approaching their table.

"The lady wishes for a glass of red wine. I will have the same thing," said Gandalf.

"Two glasses of red wine," the bar made echoed.

"I shall have that out momentarily." Receiving the wine a few minutes later, they drank it in silence before going to bed.'' Gandalf woke Aimee at five thirty the next morning. She got dressed and went to the common room for a breakfast of eggs, toast, fried potatoes, pancakes, porridge, and two cups of orange juice. After gulping down a cup of coffee, she and Gandalf saddled up his horse and set out from Bree to The Shire.

As they rode, Aimee told the wizard more about her world. She told him about how different governments worked in her world and her views on human rights.

"I see that you have a keen interest in politics," said Gandalf.

"Yes I do. I was planning on running for city council back in Oklahoma before the tornado. I was also planning on getting a guide dog. They are dogs that are trained to lead blind people around."

"That is quite interesting," said Gandalf. For supper that night, Gandalf cooked some fish that he caught at the stream they were camping by. It was rather good for camp food.

After they ate, Aimee played some songs on her ukulele while Gandalf blew multi colored smoke rings into the night. She did her best to ignore the pain of her backside.

She would have to get used to traveling by horseback.

The days and nights continued in this manner. They blurred into one another. Aimee was quite glad when the wizard announced that they had arrived in The Shire. Children ran after them as they rode into Hobbiton.

"G for Grand!" they chanted as the horse with its two riders clip clopped along the road. They grew disappointed when the wizard didn't produce any firework shows. Trading solemn looks, they headed back to their hobbit wholes.

Gandalf and Aimee dismounted at The Green Dragon inn and a stable boy led him away.

"We can walk the rest of the way," said Gandalf. Aimee nodded in agreement and they began their walk to Bag End. Aimee couldn't see this, but hobbits were staring at her through their little round windows. They wondered what one of the big folk was doing with Gandalf. Maybe a party was going to happen.

Aimee could smell bread along with other kinds of food cooking in the various houses they passed. She could hear hobbit mothers scolding their children, other hobbits debating on ways to bake a pie, and another group conversing on planting methods of flower gardens. Aimee smiled as she walked. Life was so much simpler in the Shire. Her world could learn a thing or two from these little people. These people didn't have to worry about the shitty things that the people in her world worried about. Paying rent, the scores on the Monday night football game, the next American idol contest, and the rest of the meaningless bole shit that her world concerned itself with. She smiled to herself as Gandalf opened the gate to Bag End.

Aimee listened with some amusement to Gandalf and Bilbo's conversation. She stifled a laugh at Gandalf grumbling about Belladonna Tooke's son selling him buttons at the door. Bilbo glanced in Aimee's direction.

"Who is this lady?" he asked Gandalf.

"This is Aimee. She is a friend of mine who has been traveling with me for a few days. I hope that she can stay with you."

"She is most welcome," said Bilbo. Gandalf and Bilbo's conversation continued. The hobbit finally had enough of hearing about adventures and ushered Aimee inside the hobbit hole.

"Would you care for some tea?" he asked, leading her to the table.

"Yes, I would like some." Bilbo nodded and put the kettle on the fire.

Aimee smiled as she sipped her tea.

"I love this tea. It has a fruity flavor in it."

"I am glad that you enjoy it," said Bilbo.

"Is there anything that you would wish to have for dinner?"

"Oh. The only meat I eat is fish."

"Then fish with vegetables is what we shall have."

"That sounds nice," said Aimee.

After drinking their tea, Bilbo showed her around the hole. Tolkien was not lying about all the rooms that he had.

"I could get lost in this place," said Aimee.

"Don't worry about it Miss, you will get used to the place quite soon," said Bilbo, putting some fish in the pan to fry.

"I hope so," said Aimee.

"You will, now will you wash these carrots for me?"

"Of course I will," said Aimee.

An hour later, Bilbo and Aimee washed their hands and sat at the small table to begin the meal.

"Would you care for some wine?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes please," said Aimee. Bilbo left the table, returning a minute later with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. He had just poured the wine when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me," said Bilbo, getting up to answer it.

Aimee heard the door and a deep voice.

"Dwalin at your service." She listened to the dwarf ask Bilbo about supper as he walked into the dining room. Aimee listened as he sat in Bilbo's chair and began to eat the hobbit's dinner. This made her a bit angry. Why couldn't he get his own like a normal person? She figured that he hadn't had a proper meal in some time, but that was no excuse to take from another's plate. It was too late for her to say anything. The dwarf sank his teeth into the fishes head with a loud crunch.

"Very good this," said Dwalin.

"Is there anymore?"

"Oh, yes there is," said Bilbo, taking a plate of rolls and setting it in front of him. The dwarf devoured the rolls. He looked up from his plate and spotted the woman sitting across from him.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"My name is Aimee," she said, a note of nervousness entering her voice.

"Tis a queer name. I have not heard it before. From whence do you hail?"

"It is a rather long and complicated story. I am still trying to wrap my head around it myself. I would rather wait until later to tell it."

"Very well, I can wait, but I shall expect some answers." Aimee could hear the suspicion in the dwarf's voice.

"I will do my best to answer any questions you may have for me," said Aimee.

Dwalin was about to reply when the doorbell rang once more. Bilbo scuttled down the passageway to answer it. Aimee could hear Dwaling trying to get some cookies from the cookie jar.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked the dwarf. He cursed as his hand got stuck inside the jar. He managed to get his hand free.

"I can manage," he grunted. Aimee nodded as Bilbo let the next dwarf in.

He spotted Dwalin and gave a yell of delight. The two dwarves began to chat as they inspected Bilbo's pantry. Bilbo remained polite as he asked what they were doing in his house, but he was ignored.

Aimee could hear him scuttling down the passage as the bell rang again. The second dwarf noticed her as she got up from the table.

"I apologize for not introducing myself my lady. I am Balin, son of Fundin, at your service."

"At yours and your families'," she replied, giving the customary response. Like his brother, he asked for her name. He grew suspicious and asked for her story. Like before, she promised she would tell the story later. Balin accepted her answer and filled his mug with ale. There was a third ring of the doorbell. To Aimee's surprise, it was not Fili and Kili that came in the hobbit hole; it was Oin and his brother Gloin.

'Where the heck was Fili and Kili?' Aimee asked herself. Both the book and the movie had them arriving after Balin. Her thoughts were cut off by a series of yells and curses as the new arrivals fell in a pile on Bilbo's door mat.

"Carefully, carefully," said Gandalf who was leaning on his staff.

"It is not like you Bilbo, to leave friends waiting on the mat and opening the door like a pop gun." Bilbo could only splutter as he followed the new arrivals into his home.

Aimee was ignored for a time as the dwarves devoured Bilbo's pantry. She could hear Bilbo's angry protests as he tried without success to keep the dwarves from destroying his food supplies. She could hear him and Bofur conversing near her spot. She chuckled as Bofur said that crochet would be a good game.

"If you had the balls for it." She ducked under the table when they started throwing B**ilbo's plates. When the song began, she got out from her hiding place, felt on the table fore a spoon and wine glass, and tapped a counter rhythm. The ting, ting, ting, of the spoon hitting the crystal made a lovely sound to go along with the silly song. These dwarves knew how to throw a party, she thought as the song ended. Laughing along with them, she handed the spoon and glass to the nearest dwarf.**

"**Thank you Miss, I shall hand this to Biffur." Aimee was about to thank him and ask for his name but a loud knock at the door interrupted her.**

"**He is here," said Gandalf, walking to the door.**

"**Gandalf," Thorin said, walking into the hobbit whole and hanging his cloak and hood on the peg by the door.**

"**I thought that this place was going to be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." There was no Fili and Kili standing behind him. What on earth was going on?**

**A bout of shyness crept on Aimee as she stood alone in the hall. Gandalf was the one who noticed.**

"**Come and join the gathering Miss Aimee," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and guiding her into the dining room. She was guided into the chair beside Thorin.**

"**Who are you?" he asked her.**

"**My name is Aimee," the woman replied.**

"**Gandalf has told me of you," said Thorin.**

"**What did he say of me?" Aimee asked the dwarf.**

"**He said that you were traveling together for some time. He told me nothing else. I am curious however. Your accent is one I have never heard of before. Where do you hail from?"**

"**I am not from Middle Earth," said Aimee. She could feel the dwarves' suspicious gazes.**

"**I got caught in a tornado," said Aimee.**

"**It through me against a vehicle and I blacked out, waking in the woods. I ran into Gandalf who was on the way to Bree and he helped me."**

"**What is a tornado?" asked Balin.**

"**It is a storm that rotates very fast. It is dangerous when you are caught in one."**

"**If you died from this tornado, why are you here?" Dwalin asked.**

"**I don't know why I am here," Aimee replied. Thorin gave her a hard look. He could see that she was hiding something from him by the nervous look on her face.**

"**You are not telling the whole truth. I would have you tell me what you are hiding." The woman ran a shaking hand through her brown hair.**

"**All right, I will tell you. But I would like to say this in private." Her voice was shaking a bit; she took a breath to calm herself down.**

"**I would like Balin and Dwalin to hear this as well, for I promised them an explanation." Some of the dwarves were about to protest, feeling that they too had the right to hear where this strange woman hailed from. Some of them opened their mouths to do so, but Thorin silenced them with one of his glares.**

"**Very well," he said.**

"**Master Baggins, is there a room where we may take council?"**

"**You can use my study if you wish," said Bilbo. Thorin nodded his head in agreement to this. The four of them got up from the table and followed Bilbo. Thorin had to steer Aimee in the right direction when she started to go into a different room. The hobbit bowed them in.**

"**Do you wish for drinks?" he asked. Thorin and Aimee requested red wine while Balin and Dwalin preferred ale. With a nod, Bilbo left the room. He returned a couple minutes later with a tray in his hand. He took off a bottle of wine, two wine glasses and two mugs of ale. Thorin pulled out Aimee's chair as the hobbit left. He uncorked the wine and poured them each a glass.**

"**This may come as a shock and I don't blame you if you don't believe me at first," said Aimee, taking a sip of the fruity wine.**

"**Go on," Thorin replied.**

"**I know of your quest from a book that was written in my world. You were born in the imagination from an author from my world. He invented this world along with all of you." She took another sip of wine and continued.**

"**Thorin Oakenshield, you have a sister named Dis and a brother named Fraren. You got the name Oakenshield from when you fought Azog the Defiler using a branch as a shield." The woman hesitated to continue.**

"**I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you," she said.**

"**It matters not," said Thorin.**

"**Dis has two sons named Fili and Kili. They were supposed to go on the quest. Gloin is son of Groin, brother to Oin, and father to Gimli." She drained the wine.**

"**Like I said, I understand if you don't believe me. I used to think that traveling to whole other worlds was impossible, especially fictional ones." They could hear loud laughter from Bilbo's dining room.**

"**I used to think that getting a second chance at life was impossible," said Balin.**

"**What?" Thorin, Dwalin, and Aimee asked. Thorin got up, opened the door, peered out, and sat back down.**

"**I too have a secret," Balin said, his voice lowered.**

"**I also know the events of the quest, for I lived through them and died at a future battle that took place. Mahal granted me a second chance to redue the events of the quest," Balin copied Aimee, taking a sip of ale before continuing.**

"**I am sure that you have noticed the absence of Fili and Kili Miss Aimee?" he asked her.**

"**Yes I have," she replied.**

"**Balin advised that I have them stay at home with their mother," said Thorin**

"**I agree with you on that," said Aimee. Balin and Dwalin nodded as well.**

"**At least some of my company have sense in their heads," said Thorin. He had faced opposition from most of the company, but this was a decision that he would not revoke**

"**Mahal also told me that I would have a guide who would help me from afar. I asked him what he meant; he said that it would be revealed in time." Balin looked at her as the pieces began to fit in his mind.**

"**It is interesting," said Aimee.**

"**I die from an illness and get taken to a whole new world. You die in a future battle and you also get sent back to this point in time."**

"**Both of us know of future events that are to come," Balin added.**

"**Come, we shall talk of this later. We have a hobbit to convince to be our burglar." Balin, Dwalin, and Aimee nodded at Thorin's words and followed him from the study.**

**Events continued as Balin and Aimee remembered. They both winced at Bilbo's hysterical shriek when he was informed of the possibility of his demise. Gandalf struck a light at the end of his staff and shone it in the hobbit's eyes. He was taken to his study with a drink to revive himself.**

**Aimee was growing irritated as the dwarves argued on the merits of taking Bilbo with them. She winced and rubbed her aching head. All she wanted to do was go to bed.**

"**Are you all right lass?" Balin asked her.**

**"It is just a headache," Replied Aimee.**

"**If you guys don't mind, I would like to go to bed. I am rather tired."**

"**Very well, we shall be leaving early in the morning," said Thorin.**

"**Gandalf informed me that he would be taking you to Rivendell, you shall journey with us." His tone suggested he was not pleased with the idea.**

"**The roads are too dangerous for a woman who cannot defend herself, but no matter." Aimee wished the dwarves a good night and headed to the passage where the rooms were. Going into the nearest one, she closed the door and snuggled under the covers. She was asleep a few minutes later.**

**Balin sighed as the woman's footsteps retreated down the passageway. He rubbed his aching head, not knowing that the woman was doing the same as she walked down the corridor. He took a deep drink from his mug of ale. He followed that with a big bite of seed cake. He loved seedcake. It brought back fond memories of his mother teaching him how to cook and bake. His mouth twitched into a smile as his memories of him and his mother trying to teach Dwalin how to cook came to mind. It was a dismal failure. He let out a chuckle as he remembered his mother's exasperated voice proclaiming that he couldn't even boil water correctly. His mind drifted back to the present as the dwarves continued to argue over Bilbo's inclusion into the company. He looked at the hobbit. He was sitting in his chair, wringing his hands together. The poor thing looked terrified at the thought of facing a dragon. He couldn't blame the tiny creature. Balin had gone on the quest once all ready, the thought of doing it again made him afraid. Bilbo Baggins had a lot of courage in him. He just needed to find it within himself.**

"**If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf boomed, finally loosing his patience with the whole lot of them. Balin was surprised that the wizard's booming voice didn't wake the lass.**

"**Come Mister Baggins, I wish to have a word with you," Bilbo nodded his curly head and followed the wizard from the dining room.**

"**Will the hobbit come?" Thorin asked from beside him.**

"**I know not," the white haired dwarf replied. Thorin nodded at this.**

"**What of the woman?" Thorin asked.**

"**Do you believe her tale?"**

"**I know not," Balin said with a sigh.**

"**DO you think she may have an item from her world that may back up her tale?" asked Balin.**

"**I shall find out tomorrow," said Thorin.**

"**What of my tale, do you believe me?" asked Balin.**

"**I do not know as of yet," said Thorin.**

"**It shall take time for me to process this information."**

"**I thought as much," said Balin.**

"**It is not every day that you hear of your friend and kin coming back from the future to change certain events." He got to his feet and pushed in his chair.**

"**I am weary; I shall adjourn fore the evening. I bid you a good night." He disappeared down the hallway and into one of the guest rooms. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.**

**In his dream, Balin was standing in the beginning of a long and dark hallway. Before he could wonder what he was doing here and where the hallway led to, a shadow appeared to his left. He looked in that direction to find Miss Aimee. She looked as confused as he felt.**

"**Well met lass,' said Balin.**

"**You as well," the woman replied.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**I know not," Balin replied.**

"**Let us walk and see." He looped his arm through hers, and they began their walk. The thuds of their shoes hitting the stone floor was rather loud in the silence. After half an hour of this, they were both becoming frustrated at the long walk.**

"**Is there no end to this accursed hallway?" Balin snapped.**

"**I don't know," said Aimee her tone as annoyed as his. They continued their walk. They began to hear something. It sounded like footsteps.**

"**What was that?" they asked together. The footsteps were behind them. Aimee clutched at Balin's arm as the noise grew louder.**

**Who's coming?" the woman asked, rather scared.**

**"I do not know," Balin replied.**

**"Check behind us. It feels like it's coming from that way, but it's so faint." Aimee said to the dwarf.**

**"Aye, it does. I cannot see it yet," said Balin. Aimee let out a scream as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Balin looked over his shoulder, but he couldn't see a thing through the pitch black darkness.**

"**Who are you?" he yelled, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Aimee strained her ears, trying to listen.**

"**They are light footsteps," said Aimee. The dwarf nodded his head.**

"**What do you want with us?' they asked together, flinching at the echoes that bounced back. Aimee let out a soft scream as a voice answered.**

"**Lions and tigers and bears, oh my," she muttered.**

"**Peace, be not afraid,"**

"**I am not afraid, I am fine and dandy," said Aimee.**

**Balin could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice.**

"**Where are we?" asked Balin.**

"**You are in the halls of Mahal; he has summoned you both here."**

**"Oh crikey," Aimee said. "DO you have any chocolate?" Balin did not know what a crikey or what chocolate was. He watched as a huge bar appeared in front of the woman. She broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth. She offered a piece to the dwarf. Rather curious by now, Balin broke off his own piece. It was delicious. It had a sweet and creamy taste to it.**

"**Why are we here?" Balin and Aimee asked together.**

"**" I am a messenger of Mahal. He approaches. Prepare yourselves and do not fear. he shall explain." The voice said as it disappeared. They both felt the sensation of a large and looming presence.**

"**Oh crikey," said Aimee.**

"**Calm yourselves, you are in my halls. I have brought you here for a purpose," said Mahal. His voice reminded Aimee of Morgan Freeman. She imagined that it would be what the actor's voice was like if he was British.**

**Spotting the chocolate in front of her, the creator of the dwarves broke off a piece and put it in his mouth.**

"**Pardon me, I forgot about the light," said Mahal. He snapped his fingers and a bright light appeared overhead.**

**Clap on, clap off. Aimee said to herself, thinking of Bruce All Mighty. She suppressed a giggle of amusement.**

**Balin had a small smile on his face. He remembered where this was now. They were in a huge room with a throne in the center. This was the same room that he was in after dyeing in Moria. He saw a pair of chairs and a table adjacent from the throne. He led Aimee to a chair and pulled it out for her. She gave her thanks and sat down.**

**Balin sat down beside her as Mahal put the chocolate on the table. They ate the chocolate for a minute or two. It seemed not to shrink, no matter how much they ate. After eating their fill, Mahal spoke.**

"**You wish to know why I have summoned you here do you not?" he asked. Two heads nodded in agreement.**

"**You, Aimee of Earth have been allowed to come to Middle Earth because you have a special gift.**

**A gift people are given and one that could help save Middle Earth as we know it.**

"**"Oh boy, here we go, let me guess. I can control time with my awesome powers." Aimee's voice had equal parts of sarcasm and humor in it. Mahal smiled as he laughed.**

"**No," he said through his chuckles.**

"**Do you remember a book from your world?" Aimee nodded in the affirmative.**

"**You can use that information to help change future events."**

"**All right," said Aimee.**

"**You Balin, son of Fundin have been saved from death as you can remember from last we met," Mahal continued.**

"**Aimee has information, the gift of a seer, which will aid you and the future of Middle Earth."**

"**All righty then," said Aimee.**

**Balin remembered the conversation that he had with the lass and his friends back in the hobbit's home.**

**He broke off a piece of chocolate and nibbled on it in thought.**

"**DO you speak of the book that I have read?" Aimee asked, just to confirm the situation.**

"**Yes," said Mahal patiently.**

"**Your copy of the book had information that was to remain a secret but I fear it will come to pass, that is why you are here." He clapped his hands together and a bottle of wine appeared on the table.**

"**Would you care for some wine?" he asked Aimee.**

"**I would like that," the woman replied. He grabbed two wine glasses and poured the red liquid in both of them. Mahal clinked his glass against hers, and they drank to a silent toast.**

"**Would you care for a drink?" he asked Balin.**

"**No thank you," he replied. Mahal nodded.**

"**Very well, I have a puzzle I wish for the two of you to solve," he said.**

"**I am not very good at riddles," said Aimee. The god of the dwarves chuckled with a gentle smile on his face.**

"**I believe that the two of you will be able to solve this one, Balin is rather good at riddles." He took a sip of wine and continued.**

"**The riddle is this," he took a piece of paper out of his robe pocket and began to read.**

"Warrior, councilor, schemer.

Writer, artisan, musician.

Sightless and seen.

Dying he lived

Living she died

Fierce to gentle.

Alone now together.

The rope that never ended.

Tying end to end.

Travel from land to land.

But never took a step.

Found each other

Without having to search."

Balin and Aimee were silent as they went over the riddle.

"Warrior, councilor, schemer—"

"Writer, artisan, musician." They spoke at the same time.

"I think that the first line is talking about you, and the second line talks of me," said Aimee.

"I agree with that," said Balin. He spoke the third line.

"Sightless and seen,"

"I can't see, so I am sightless," said Aimee.

"You are the seen part." Balin agreed with her.

"Dying he lived

Living she died," said Aimee.

"I was dead when Mahal brought me back in time," said Balin.

"I was alive, but I died from a tornado," said Aimee.

"It seems to link similar things or ideas together, though I don't get the rope bit, or the alone, but now together idea," she continued, sipping on her wine.

"The two ends of the rope are tied together," Balin replied.

"Now the part that puzzles me is, found each other, without having to search."

"Is the riddle talking about how we are linked in some fashion?" asked Aimee.

"Precisely," said Mahal.

"The two of you share a link with each other's minds, use it to guide each other's footsteps as you go forth."

"A whattie what now?" Aimee asked, she was rather confused.

"All shall be clear, one step at a time." Mahal said, a smile in his voice.

"I must send you back now, farewell and may luck be with you."

"Mahal Wait, I have one question for you." Aimee had a grin on her face.

"What is it my lady?" he asked. Aimee's grin grew.

"Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" Balin traded an amused look with his creator.

"The duck," said Mahal. He laughed at the stunned look on the woman's face as she and Balin disappeared.

Back in the home of Bilbo Baggins, Balin and Aimee woke from their shared dream.

"Was it a dream?" They whispered, it felt too real, too vivid to be a dream. They were surprised to find that they were holding a box in their hands. Opening it, they found that it was full to the brim with squares of chocolate wrapped in paper. Engraved on the lid, there was a letter M.

After getting dressed and putting the chocolate in their packs, they met in the dining room.

"Good morning lass," Balin greeted as she sat down in a chair.

"You as well," Aimee replied, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Do you wish to have some coffee? I am about to make some."

"Yes, I would love a cup," said Aimee. She listened as he put some firewood in the wood stove, lit it, and put on the water to boil. This was followed by his footsteps coming back into the dining room, the scrape of wood as he pulled out his chair, and the rustle of his clothing as he sat down. They were silent as the water began to boil, each of them wondering when one of them would bring up the shared dream.

Balin got up a few minutes later to fix the coffee.

"How much sugar and cream do you want?" he called from the kitchen.

"Two teaspoons of sugar and a lot of cream," Aimee replied. The dwarf was back a few seconds later with a cup of coffee in each hand. He set one in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip of the hot drink. It was good and strong, just the way she liked it.

"I had a rather vivid dream last night," said Aimee, sitting her coffee cup on the table.

"What did you dream of?" Balin asked.

"To make a long story short, you and I were in the halls of Mahal, he told us that we have a telepathic connection. This morning when I woke up, I had a box of chocolate in my hand. I didn't have chocolate in my pack. I suppose that it was a gift from Mahal." Balin was silent as he drank his coffee.

"I think that I had the same dream," he said with a sigh.

"I have been pondering what he meant by me having help from afar during the journey. I think that he meant… you." He took another sip of coffee.

"I too had a mysterious box of chocolate in my hand as I awoke."

"So what do you think that this connection will entail?" asked Aimee.

"I know not," Balin replied.

"We may be able to talk mind to mind, and read one another's thoughts."

"Well then, this will be interesting," said Aimee, draining her cup.

"Do you want me to help you cook breakfast?"

"I would appreciate that," said Balin. Together, they made a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, ham and bacon. The rest of the group wouldn't be awake for an hour or so.

Balin watched as she put the bacon on a baking sheet.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"The bacon tastes better when you bake it in the oven," she said.

Balin was curious, he had never cooked bacon in the oven before, he always fried it. After shutting the oven door, she made herself some scrambled eggs while Balin fried some ham for Thorin.

When the pancakes were done, she took her plate outside and sat on the garden bench.

She had just taken her last bite of egg when she heard footsteps coming towards her..

"Miss Aimee," it was Thorin.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked as he sat beside her.

"Yes I did," the dwarf king replied.

"I wish to have a word with you before we depart."

"All right, what about?" asked Aimee.

"I meant to speak to you of this last night, but you were asleep. You say that you are from another world. Do you have anything that you can show me that will give your tale some merit?"

"Yes I do," said Aimee.

"I will have to grab it real quick. I will be right back." Thorin nodded as she got up from the bench and headed into the hobbit hole. After putting her plate in the wash basin, she headed to the guest room and grabbed her packed bag.

Nothing wrong with being prepared, she thought, heading back through the passageway. Some of the dwarves were awake, she could hear two of them arguing. One of them had apparently stolen some of Bilbo's silverware. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as the round door thudded shut with a loud bang behind her. She threw herself onto the bench as the argument drifted from the hobbit hole, she hated thievery.

She was about to speak when Balin's angry voice floated through the door.

"That is enough of that lads, I am not going to listen to you squabbling all morning! I suggest you ready yourselves for our departure." The door opened and shut for a second time as Balin made his way down the front steps. He sat himself on Aimee's right, running a hand through his beard.

Aimee rummaged through her pack until she found her iphone. She handed it to Thorin.

"This is an iphone, it allows us to communicate with other people over many miles." Thorin gazed at the rectangular device.

"Can you demonstrate how this works?" he asked, handing it back to her. The woman nodded as she pushed the home button to unlock the screen. Thorin drew his sword in alarm when he heard the voice coming from the speaker.

"It's all right, it is called voice over. It tells blind people what is on the screen." She demonstrated this by going to her contacts and selecting her sister in law.

"What kind of magic is this?" Thorin asked.

"It is not magic," said Aimee.

"It is powered by electricity. There is a battery in the phone that helps it work."

"That is nothing I have seen in Arda before," said Balin. Thorin was gazing at the photos that Aimee was showing him.

"How do the pictures appear on this device?" he asked.

'There is a device on here called a camera. It takes the picture when you point the camera lens at a person or an object and press the take picture button."

"I see," said Thorin, handing her back the phone.

"Let me introduce you to the company," Thorin said, leading her into the hobbit hole.

An hour and a half later, they left Hobbiton and made their way to The Green Dragon. She was walking with Thorin at the head of the company. She could hear some of the dwarves grumbling their disapproval of her joining the company. She did her best to ignore them. Her thoughts turned to her family back home and how much she missed them.

They arrived at the inn at half passed nine. Balin, who was the watch man kept watch by the door while the other dwarves went to the stables for the ponies. Aimee was told to stay with Balin and keep an ear out for the burglar. He came huffing and puffing up to them twenty minutes later. The dwarves walked back in single file with the ponies and Gandalf's horse. The wizard thanked them for getting his horse and gave the hobbit his handkerchiefs and pipe weed. On hearing that he didn't have a cloak and hood, Dwalin gave him one from his pack.

The tattooed dwarf helped Aimee onto his pony and they got going. The dwarves sang and told tales as they rode, Aimee remained silent, pondering the telepathic connection that she and Balin shared.

She hoped that they would get to know one another a bit before the bond showed itself.

Evening finally came, to her profound relief. She had grown bored from the lack of conversation from her riding partner and her butt was hurting from being on a pony for so long. She stood there, feeling rather useless as the company bustled around her, setting up camp.

"Come help me clean these weapons," She jumped at the voice.

"Balin? Is that you?" she asked.

"Aye," the dwarf replied, leading her to a secluded spot.

Balin was pleased to find that she was a fast learner. He only had to correct her two or three times. They worked together in silence for a few minutes.

"When are we going to tell Thorin and Dwalin of our telepathic connection?" Aimee asked.

Balin put down the axe he was working on to face her.

"In truth, I believe we should wait until the bond has begun to show itself. They will need proof of our story before they can believe it."

"That makes sense," said Aimee. They picked up the weapons they were cleaning and began their work again.

After another stretch of silence, Balin spoke.

"How are you faring?"

"As well as can be expected," said Aimee.

"I feel out of place and I am rather lonely," she ran a hand through her hair and continued.

"I know it is stupid, being that it is only day one of our journey, but—"

"You are not being stupid," Balin interrupted.

"You are in a whole new place that has entirely different standards of living than you are probably accustomed to. Just give it more time and you will be fine.

Try not to let our attitude towards you upset you. It is in our nature to be wary of outsiders. You just have to try and be patient with us, for we are slow to trust others outside our race."

"I will try,' said Aimee. The dwarf got to his feet.

"I shall see you later, I have a meeting with Thorin I must attend." Aimee nodded as his footsteps disappeared from her hearing range.

Well, if trust is to start, I must be the one to make the first move, she thought as she headed to the center of the campsite. The first male she ran into was Bombur.

"Hello lass," he said.

"Hi, do you need any help with cooking? I can chop potatoes and add any seasoning that you may need. I can also taste test the food."

'Very well," the dwarf said, leading her over to the campfire.

"I wish for you to chop these potatoes in quarter chunks, I am making a potato stew." Aimee nodded at this as she went to the stream to wash her hands.

Bombur was rather nervous as she began to chop the potatoes. He expected her to chop her fingers off. His fears were rather foolish however, she was careful in her movements as she chopped, feeling for a place to cut before inserting the knife.

After she was done, the dwarf added them to the pot of boiling water. He allowed her to add the seasonings as she desired. He was quite satisfied with the end result.

"As my aid, you get the first bowl," he said, handing it to her.

"Could you give this next one to Thorin?" he asked, handing her a second bowl.

"Yes I will, where is he?" asked Aimee.

"Turn right and walk ten paces," said Bombur.

"Miss Aimee," the dwarf king said as she approached.

"I have dinner for you," she said, holding out the bowl in her right hand.

"I helped make it."

"Thank you," said Thorin, taking the bowl from her.

"I'll go if you want me to," said Aimee.

"You may stay," Thorin replied. He took a small bite of the stew as she sat down.

"It is good Miss," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a bite of her own.

"It is rather good." They ate in silence for a few minutes. They could hear the stampede of dwarves as they rushed to get a serving of the stew.

"If you don't mind me saying…" The woman's voice trailed into silence as she hesitated.

"Go on," Thorin encouraged.

"Well, I think it would be neat if you let Bilbo cook once in awhile, he is a rather good cook."

"Cooking over a campfire is different than cooking over a stove," Thorin countered.

"If a blind woman can cook over a campfire, surely a hobbit can as well. I am not saying that he has to, I am just laying the suggestion out on the table." Thorin's silence made her wish she had kept her mouth shut.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have—"

"I shall think on it," Thorin interrupted. Aimee gave him a small smile as they ate the rest of their dinner.

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter.

I do not like how in a lot of fanfics, the OC immediately trusts the character that she first meets. I wanted the meeting between Gandalf and Aimee to be more realistic. I mean, how would you guys react if a strange man you have never met before claimed he was Gandalf? Anyways, until next time, please remember to stock up on rabbit treats for when fluffy bunnies take over the world.

Kitcat12

p.s. There will be no romance between Balin and Aimee in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thorin awoke from his sleep by a hand on his shoulder.

"It is your watch," Bofur whispered. The dwarf nodded, moving towards the fire.

Miss Aimee was sitting in front of it, shivering slightly.

"Good morning Thorin," She said, excepting his coat.

"It is early Miss Aimee," Thorin answered. He found a rock and sat across from her.

"I know," whispered Aimee.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you want me to start on breakfast?"

"Yes," replied Thorin.

"Do you need any assistance?"

"I will need help with putting the pot on the fire," said Aimee.

"As you wish." Thorin watched as She dug through her purse. She took out a strange object that was folded.

He watched as She unfolded it to become a long stick with a strange material.

"What is that?" he asked.

"This is called a cane. It helps blind people when they are walking. It warns them of objects that are up ahead, like this." She began to walk, swinging the cane from side to side. Thorin was about to warn her of the tree up ahead, but the cane tapped the trunk. She stopped, looking over her shoulder in the dwarf's direction.

"Like that," She said.

"Could you point me towards the river?" She asked him.

"Turn right from where you are now, and walk ten paces." Aimee nodded and began her walk to the river, carrying a big pot under her left arm.

After filling the pot, She tried to pick it up with her left arm, nearly dropping it.

"Let me get that before you spill it." Thorin said with an impatient sigh.

Taking the pot, he went back to the fire and set it on a stone in the center. The rest of his watch was uneventful. When the porridge was done, She gave him the first bowl.

"Thank you,' he said.

"You are welcome," Aimee replied, sitting beside him with her own bowl.

"Did I put enough cinnamon?" She asked.

"Aye, you did. It is good." The rest of the company awoke to the smell of the food.

They got up and began to serve themselves the hot porridge. There wasn't very much talking as they ate and began to pack up camp.

Aimee rode with Bofur. They were silent until the dwarf brought up the subject of music.

She was going through her music on her iphone.

"What is that?" Bofur's tone was rather curious as he watched her.

"This is called an iphone. We use it to talk to other people in world over long distances.

It also plays music." The dwarf's interest was peeked at this.

"Can I hear one of your songs?" Aimee smiled at this.

"You sure can," She said, selecting a Willie Nelson tune. Bofur began to bob his head to the beat of the song.

"I like this. What magic did you use? Are you a witch?"

"Slow down, I can't answer all your questions if you run off like that," Aimee replied with a small laugh.

"This is not magic. The phone is run on a battery, which is powered by electricity," Bofur nodded .

"I see, how does the song come from the device if magic is not being used?" The dwarf inquired.

'The artist goes into a studio and records the song. He uses microphones and machines to record the instruments. A group of songs can be put together in an album."

"When we stop tonight, I will show you how to record a quick little song. 

"You mean to tell me that I can record my voice and it will come through that device?" The dwarf asked.

"That is indeed what I am saying," Bofur smiled at her. They spent the rest of the morning going through her music collection.

The dwarf really liked The Beatles, especially anything by George Harrison. He had her play Here Comes the son three times. By the third, he was singing along.

They ate lunch on the go, which was disappointing to Aimee. She would have loved a break from riding the pony.

"Are you feeling well?" Bofur asked her, peering at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You look tired."

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Aimee replied through a yawn.

Bofur nodded , glancing towards the front where Thorin was in discussion with Balin and Dwalin. He looked as tired as the woman. He hoped they would get better rest tonight.

For the rest of the day, Aimee observed the dwarves interaction with on another. Dori and Nori argued constantly, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin could be found up front, planning the rout, and Ori would write in his journal.

Dori had to scold him for writing while driving. This made Aimee chuckle. She imagined a commercial with Dori and Ori.

"Remember, if you write while driving, you will get a ticket," Well, it was funny in her head. She could hear Gandalf and Bilbo discussing the shire behind them. The hobbit sounded rather lonely.

"You know, Bilbo could use a friend." Aimee said to Bofur.

"What do you mean?" Bofur asked.

"He is feeling rather lonely like I am. Maybe you could talk to him this evening. Make him feel more welcome. He is not used to this life out on the road. I bet he is rather homesick." Bofur gave her a small smile.

"Aye, I shall try and do that. We are so used to keeping to ourselves. It has only been us dwarves on our own. We are not used to having outsiders in the group." Aimee nodded at this.

"I understand, just think about it."

"I will lass," Bofur replied.

Aimee was glad to get off the pony that evening. Her butt was tired, and her legs ached. She grabbed her cane and went walking around the camp for something to do.

She ran into Thorin, giving orders for the evening.

"Dori, Nori, look after the ponies."

"What? But why do I have to look after the ponies?" Nori complained. Thorin glared at the dwarf.

"I bid you not complain and do your job," he growled. Lesson one, don't piss off Thorin Oakenshield, She thought to herself.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going," Thorin continued. The dwarves nodded and began to gather firewood.

"Master Baggins, assist Bombur with the cooking." Bilbo gave Thorin a surprised glance and hurried off to help Bombur.

"Do you need me to help?" asked Aimee.

"No, you should get some rest. You look tired." Aimee nodded at this.

"You sound tired yourself. I think you could use a rest as well," said Aimee.

"I shall rest when everything is in order at camp." Aimee nodded at this while Thorin checked his pony's hooves. She gave Thorin a small smile and headed off to find a spot to rest.

She ran into Balin a few yards away. He was talking to Dori about tea. He sounded rather annoyed as well.

She could hear him shuffling a sheet of parchment in his hand.

"Dori, I mean not to be rude, but I wish to peruse this map in piece. I am sorry that the tea that I made you last night was not brewed with your preferences, but I wish not to discuss the matter." Dori turned on his heal and marched away, giving Balin a scowl as he went. The white haired dwarf gave a sigh of relief as he disappeared around the corner.

"Good evening lass," he said as Aimee took a step forward.

"How do you fare?"

"I am doing all right, didn't get much sleep last night. The snoring kept me awake for some time, and I woke up around four. I am a light sleeper." Balin gave a nod of understanding.

"I understand," he said, remembering that She couldn't see.

"It will be something you shall have to get used to. You can sit down if you wish," he added. With a small smile, She sat beside him.

"When I woke up from the dream we shared, I discovered a box of chocolates on my bedside table. It had the letter M on top. I took it to mean that Mahal sent some chocolate back for me when he transported us back. Did you receive anything like that?" Balin looked up from his map at her question.

"Yes, I did. I too received a box of chocolate with a letter M on the lid. I think that is a gift for one thing, and another, it was to prove that this was no ordinary dream that we were having." There was a moment of silence before Balin continued.

"Apart from your sleep issues, how are you faring thus far?" Aimee looked somber at this.

"I really miss my home and my family. I wonder how they are coping. I wonder if they think I am dead and are having my funeral."

"I am afraid I can not answer your questions, for I do not know myself. I shall not tell a falsehood and claim to know how you feel in your situation. I have never traveled from one world to another world before.

However, I am here if you need to take council with someone." The dwarf got to his feet.

"I must take my leave now Miss Aimee," he said. Aimee smiled at him as he left. She felt a bit better.

As they traveled on, she got to know the rest of the company a bit better. It was slow going at first, neither party could think of conversations to talk about. The dwarves weren't very keen on talking about themselves so Aimee told them bits and pieces about what she did in her world. She and Dori spent an hour talking about different teas from her world and Middle Earth, she and Ori talked about different books, and she told Oin about the advances in medicine in her world. Other days she was happy just to ride in silence listening to the others talk or sing.

Whenever she was allowed to help with the meal, she would give Thorin his portion before the mad dash for food began. After getting her own portion, she would ask if she could eat with him. Sometimes he let her and other times he did not.

She enjoyed the silence during these meals. It gave her a chance to unwind after the long day of travel.

When Oin needed to gather herbs for his medical supplies, he would let her walk with him. It was nice to impart some of his medical knowledge.

During a particularly dull day of riding when the subject of her blindness came up.

"If you do not mind me inquiring, how did you live your life as a blind woman back in your world?" Balin asked her.

"What do you mean?" Aimee asked.

"How did you travel on your own? How did you read and write if you can not see? I have seen you use that strange looking stick at camp."

"Some blind people do travel with those strange looking sticks yes," said Aimee.

"Others travel with dogs that are trained to guide them during their travels."

"I see," said Balin.

"Did you plan on getting one of those dogs?"

"Yes I did," said Aimee.

"As for reading and writing, I can show it to you when we stop fore lunch," Aimee offered.

"Very well, I would like to see this," said Balin.

After lunch was eaten, Aimee found six round stones and placed them on the rock that she sat on.

"What are those stones fore?" Balin asked, sitting beside her on the grass.

"I am going to teach you a bit of braille. It is the reading and writing system that blind people in my world use."

"I see," said Balin, stretching out his legs.

"There are only six of them," he continued, gazing at the amount as if expecting more.

"That is because there are only six dots in the braille cell," said Aimee. She formed the stones into two lines of three as she spoke.

"Each dot or series of dots makes a letter or word." She straightened up when she was finished.

"All right then. I want you to feel of the braille cell. That way you can know the formation. The line on the left line of three is dots one, two, and three. The line on the right is dots four, five and six. 

"Very well," said Balin. This was going to be a very interesting experience. It was nothing like the printed word he was so used to.

"All right, I am familiar with the formation," he said.

"Good," said Aimee, taking a sip of water.

"The first and easiest letter you are going to learn is A. It is only one dot." She moved a stone out of the formation.

"Very well. The letter A is one dot," said Balin, touching the single stone.

"The next letter is B," said Aimee, taking a stone and putting it behind the first.

"It is dots one and two."

"Very interesting," said Balin, feeling of the letter. He handed her the stones and watched as she put them back in the cell.

"The next two letters are C and D. The letter c is dots one and four of the cell." Balin felt of the letter. Instead of being single file, the two dots were side by side. This was indeed different from the printed word.

"All right," he said.

"Let's see if you can show me those three letters before we move on to the next one," said Aimee.

"The letter a is dot one," said Balin making the letter.

"B is dots one and two," he pulled the first two dots from the cell.

"And C is dots one and four."

"Good," said Aimee, touching the final letter.

"One more, and we can be done for the day. The next letter is D. It is dots one, four, and five." She showed him the letter.

"interesting," said Balin.

"Now you try it," Aimee instructed, after putting the stones in their formation.

"Is it this?" Balin asked when he was done.

"No, that is the letter F," replied Aimee with a small smile.

"F is dots one, two, and four. D is dots one, four and five. Try it again."

"Ah, it is this then," said Balin, producing the correct letter.

"Yes it is. Real brail dots are tiny. Would you like to feel of a real braille cell?" Aimee asked the dwarf.

"Yes I would," Balin replied.

With a nod, Aimee opened her bag and took out her slate and stylus. Is there a blank sheet of paper I can barrow?" she asked the dwarf.

"Ori might lend you one of his journals," Balin answered.

"I shall ask him." The dwarf left, coming back a few minutes later with Dori and Ori in toe. Along with them came Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, and because his brother made him, Gloin.

"What on earth?" Aimee asked in disbelief.

"Ori and Dori were curious about our project and wanted to come. The other dwarves heard our conversation and followed after." With a sigh, Aimee took the book that the dwarf held out to her. Opening it, She took the slate, positioned it, and put it in place.

"I am sorry for ruining your book," she said to Ori.

"There is nothing to apologize for, I have many journals. You may keep this one if you wish." Aimee smiled in Ori's direction.

"Thank you Ori," she said as she began to poke the stylus through the slate holes.

The dwarves were startled to hear a popping sound when the moved the stylus from one hole to another. After she was done, she took the slate off the page and put it and the stylus back into her bag.

Balin took the book and glanced at the tiny dots. It looked very confusing to him. He put his finger on them but had a hard time feeling of them.

"I can hardly feel these dots," he said to Aimee.

"Oh well, I guess you need sensitive fingers to read this," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

The dwarves began to ask her questions about the braille. She told then what she knew about how braille was invented and went through a short run through of the different contractions and words.

"Miss, we do not have such a system in this world. Do you miss reading books?" Ori asked.

"Yes I do," Aimee replied.

"I will have to rely on somebody to read and write for me," she said rather sadly.

"I am sure that Master Baggins will read to you, and I would as well," Ori replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"We move out in five minutes," Thorin's voice boomed across camp.

Aimee began packing her things as the dwarves scurried to do the same.

That evening, Aimee gave Thorin his supper.

"You may join me if you wish," he said with a sigh before she could ask. They were silent fore a few minutes as they ate and then the dwarf spoke.

"Do you believe that this quest is a fool's errand?" His tone was filled with bitterness as if he expected her to say something negative.

"Of course I don't," Aimee replied.

I hope you are not lying to me to spare my feelings," Thorin said in a suspicious tone.

"I am telling the truth." Aimee's voice was earnest as she looked in Thorin's direction.

"What you are doing is quite admirable."

"I find it amazing that one who is not my kin would think so when most of them including my sister think Erebor is a fool's dream."

"Well I don't think you are a fool Thorin," said Aimee quietly.

"I admire what you are doing. I don't mean to sound insulting but they are being foolish for not supporting you. You are their family after all." The dwarf was silent as he let her words sink in.

"Thank you Miss Aimee, I wish my kin had the faith that you seem to have."

"Everyone deserves to get their home back if they lose it," Aimee replied with a small smile.

"Yes they do," Thorin murmured.

"I shall take the dishes to the stream to be washed." Aimee nodded as Thorin left their little resting spot.

The next day was rather sunny but Balin was not in the best of moods. He gave a rather annoyed look at Bombur and Gloin. They were having a rather heated argument on the proper raising of children. It was replaced by deep sadness as he thought of the child he would never have. That dream that he and his wife had been working on was snatched away when the dragon came. A sad smile appeared on his face as he recalled the joyous news that marked their final week in Erebor.

It had been a Sunday evening during a beautiful sun set. Balin had been standing on his balcony when he heard the chamber door open and close.

Turning, he saw his wife step into his line of vision.

She sat a cup of water on their night stand and entered the balcony.

The dwarf was startled to see tears rolling down her cheek. She had a rather dazed look upon her bearded face.

"Gróa love, what ails you?" Balin asked, turning to face her.

"I cannot believe this." Gróa's voice had a slight trimmer in it.

"Believe what?" Balin was quite alarmed by now.

"Shall I fetch a healer? You are looking rather pale." Gróa shook her head.

"I have just received the most wonderful news," the woman managed to choke out. After a few seconds of silence, Gróa took a deep breath.

"I am with child."

Balin gaped at his wife.

"Are you for certain?" he whispered.

"We have been trying for many years. I wish for your hope to not be in vain."

Gróa put her arm around his shoulder.

"I am indeed certain. The healer just informed me. At least we know now why I have been so ill fore the past week." A huge smile broke on Balin's face as he swept his wife into his arms and carried her to their bed.

"This news is most wonderful," he whispered, drawing her into a long kiss.

The next week was wonderful as the couple planned fore the arrival fore their little one.

Fundin was overjoyed to finally have a grandson. Balin gave Gróa breakfast in bed each morning and helped her set up the nursery when he was done with his duties. During the evenings, they would sort out baby clothes that their mothers knitted, and went over baby names.

Balin woke on Sunday to the smell of Ham and eggs. Gróa stood over him with a breakfast tray in her hands.

"You have been waiting on me all week," she said, setting the tray on the table beside the bed.

"I thought I would return the favor." Balin put his forehead against her own.

"Thank you," Gróa smiled at him as he took his fork and knife.

"Wonderful as always," he mumbled through a mouthful of ham.

"You should cook for the King and Queen. Gróa laughed as she poured herself a glass of water.

"I would rather cook for you." Balin smiled at her.

"I am glad to hear that," he replied.

"I wish I could stay here all day with you, but I have guard duty after breakfast."

"I understand, you must do your duty by our king. But before you take your leave, I shall braid your hair." Gróa was rummaging through her handbag as she spoke. She gave a satisfied sound as she em urged with a leather strip.

Balin turned around and watched her as she skillfully braided his hair.

She escorted him to the door and gave him a kiss.

"Shall I see you at the noon meal?" she asked.

"Aye, you can count on it."

"Very well, I shall be at the market this morning," she said.

"All right, I shall see you at noon." She smiled at him as he closed the chamber door.

Ten minutes later, Balin was standing on the battlements. His gaze was fixed on the landscape below him. Dwarves were going about their daily business. Some went to the market, some went to the forges, and some went to pick up children from their play.

The dwarf's head swiveled round when he heard footsteps coming towards his spot.

"Well met," said Thorin, stopping beside him. He had a frown on his face.

"What is the matter?" asked Balin, turning to his friend.

"The north wind is unusually hot," the prince answered. A sudden chill of dread struck Balin.

"Hot like a fire," he breathed. Thorin opened his mouth to reply, but a sound like a hurricane roared across the mountain.

"Sound the alarm," Thorin commanded.

"What is it?" Balin asked in alarm.

"Dragon." Thorin's voice roared behind him as he sprinted to do as he was bid.

Terror shot through him as he rung the bell. He hoped that Gróa was going to be safe.

His mouth opened in horror as the dragon roared towards them like a bat out of hell.

"No," he moaned. His wife was at a collision course with the beast. She began to run, a look of horror on her face. She wasn't fast enough however, the beast roared past, in gulfing her and everything in it's path in flame. She cast a horrified look in his direction. She let out a long and pain filled scream as the flames engulfed her body.

Balin had let out a cry of grief as the smell of his wife's burning flesh entered his nose.

"Balin, are you all right?" the dwarf in question jumped as a small hand landed on his shoulder.

'I am fine," he answered shortly.

"Are you sure?" asked Aimee.

"You are shaking a bit."

"Tis none of your concern Miss Aimee," he snarled. Balin let out a gasp as a look of hurt flashed across her face.

It wasn't the expression that startled him, it was the fact that he could feel it as if the emotion was his.

Were the effects of the connection they shared beginning to take effect?

"I think that our connection is beginning to show itself," said Aimee, echoing his train of thought.

"What do you mean?" he hissed sharply.

"When you said that it was none of my concern, I felt your anger as if it was my own," she replied.

"We shall have to see if anything else develops," Balin whispered.

"To be honest, I am rather nervous about somebody being able to read my mind," she said.

"I am as well," Balin replied.

"I believe that we can handle it however, Mahal would not have granted us this if he thought we could not. All we can do is keep moving forward as best as we are able." Aimee gave him a small smile.

Dwalin wore a dark scowl as he got ready for his watch fore that evening. He did not like the amount of time that his brother was spending with the woman. It was rather odd for him to get so attached to someone as quickly as he was with her.

His brother was a lot more reserved towards people outside of the dwarven race. He scowled at the sleeping woman.

He couldn't place what it was about her that drew his brother. He thought it was witchcraft at first, but the sensible part of him knew that Gandalf would have know if a magical person was near/by. Or maybe the wizard knew she was a witch and was keeping the fact to himself.

The man had a rather nasty habit of being mysterious. Dwalin did not trust mysterious folk that kept information to themselves. The woman was much too friendly with his brother for his liking. He was determined to protect his brother from getting hurt.

People such as her had only dark intentions. They were charming at first, but when they had you lured into a false since of security, that was when they showed their true colors.

No, his brother would not get hurt by a woman such as her, not while he was around to protect him from such things.

Aimee woke the next morning to a hand on her shoulder.

"It is time to get up lass," said Balin.

"Thorin is ready to head out." After helping her onto the pony, Balin gave Aimee a couple slices of bread.

"Tis all we could spare I am afraid," he said as she ate the bread.

"We have been running low on food." Aimee nodded as she got comfortable on the pony.

"I am not surprised," Aimee replied.

"There is fourteen of us after all, and we have been traveling for about seven days now."

"Aye, we have enough food for tonight and for tomorrow's breakfast, but we shall have to start hunting." Balin was trying to keep his pony from wondering from the group as he spoke.

"Stubborn beast," he growled as he gave a hard tug on the reins. The pony gave him an indignant glare at his remark.

"Don't look at me like that you irritating horse," Balin grumbled. In answer, the horse gave an angry nay and shot forward causing Aimee to clutch the white haired dwarf's waist.

In response, Balin gave a hard yank on the reins. This pissed the horse off even more. Instead of slowing down, he rocketed towards the river they were trying to avoid.

Balin and Aimee took the reins and pulled hard.

"Woah there," they said as the pony tugged back. It became a tug of war game. The pony yanked while Balin and Aimee pulled, their voices lowering into more soothing tones.

Balin glowered at the dwarves who were watching their efforts and snickering behind their hands.

He was quite relieved when the pony got tired of their game of wills and stopped tugging.

"Thank Mahal we didn't go into that river. It has a pretty fast current." The dwarf's voice was relieved.

"I second that," Aimee replied as they fell in line behind Bifur.

They rode hard that day to make up the lost hours for the pony incident. Aimee's mood went downhill as her ass began to get numb from her prolonged stay on the animal. It also began to rain around lunch time and didn't stop for the rest of the day.

She was riding with Dori, having switched off at lunch time. The two of them were grumbling about the rain under their breaths and scowling at the heavy down pour.

"Mr. Gandalf, is there anything you can do about this deluge?" Dori exploded.

"The rain will continue until the rain is done," Gandalf snapped.

"If you want to change the weather of the world then you should find another wizard." He and Aimee let out a harmonized groan of dismay as Gandalf told Bilbo of the other wizards in his order.

"We camp here for the night," Thorin's voice floated to them that evening.

He sounded as bad tempered as she felt.

"Oh thank goodness," she exclaimed while Dori helped her from the pony.

She listened as Thorin began to assign the evening's chores. He certainly knew how to get things done, she thought with a small smile.

"Nori, look after the ponies," he was saying.

"Make sure you stay with them.' Nori was about to protest but a dark look from the dwarf stopped him. Aimee went over to where she could hear Oin and Gloin fighting over the cooking fire.

"You are blowing on it too hard," Gloin was saying in an exasperated tone.

"Oh be quiet," Oin snarled back. Aimee listened as the dwarf carefully breathed on the small spark.

"I think he is doing fine," Aimee disagreed.

"Thank you lass," Oin crowed, glaring at his brother.

"It does my heart good to find that I am not the only person with sense out here." As he spoke the fire came to life crackling happily.

Gloin let out a snarl as Oin and Aimee laughed together. They ignored Gandalf and Thorin's argument about the elves.

"Is everything all right?" Bilbo's voice had Aimee turn in his direction.

"Gandalf wait! Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has sense," the wizard snapped.

"Who is that?' Bilbo asked.

"Myself Master Baggins," the wizard yelled.

"I have had enough of dwarves fore one day," he grumbled, turning on his heal and storming off into the setting sun. Over dramatic much he is. The woman thought.

"Get a move on Bombur we're hungry,"Thorin's annoyed voice sounded from behind her.

"Do you need any help with the meal?" Aimee asked the dwarf.

"No thank you Miss," the dwarf replied.

Aimee found Bilbo and Balin standing near the ponies.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked as she approached them

"He may Master Baggins, don't worry too much about it."

"Oh, good evening Miss Aimee," said Bilbo.

"Good evening to you as well Bilbo, we had a wet day today didn't we." Bilbo gave a small smile at this.

"Yes we did," the hobbit replied.

"Too wet in my opinion. I am going to keep Nori company, good evening to you both." Balin dipped his head as he scurried away.

They had just started dinner when Nori came running back to camp.

"What is the matter?" Dori asked.

"Well, Bilbo came to keep me company while I looked after the ponies and we saw this light in the distance. I surmised that sense he was the burglar of the quest, he should take a look at the source. I told him that if he was in trouble to hoot once like a barn owl and twice like a screech owl. I am afraid that something has happened to him."

"I seriously doubt that he can screech like any kind of bird you stupid oaf," Dori growled taking a menacing step towards his brother.

"Now because of you, he may be in trouble with no means of defense." Nori was about to argue back but Thorin glared him into keeping his silence.

"Balin, go see what is keeping our burglar. If you are not back in seven minutes, we shall come after you."

"Aye," said Balin rather reluctantly. He caught Aimee's concerned glance out of the corner of his eye as he passed. He put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her and went off after Bilbo.

This pattern continued every seven minutes until it was just Ori, Thorin and Aimee. The dwarf sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This was definitely a spot of trouble that they were in and on top of that, he had a blind woman to concern himself with. A woman who should not be on this dangerous journey in the first place.

"Ori, stay here and safeguard the woman. We shall be back when we have this sorted." Ori gave the king a small smile as he ran towards the firelight.

"Do you want to play a game from my world?" Aimee asked the dwarf.

"It might help us take our minds off of things."

"Yes, that sounds interesting," Ori replied as he put more wood on the fire.

"The game is called Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock. I am going to teach you Rock Paper Scissors which the game is based off of. Then I will teach you the rest."

"All right," said Ori. She showed the dwarf Rock Paper Scissors. He messed up a few times but eventually got it right.

"All right, are you ready to learn the rest of the game?' asked Aimee.

"Yes I am," Ori replied.

"All right, here are the rules.

scissors cuts paper. Paper covers rock. Rock crushes lizard. Lizard poisons Spock. Spock smashes scissors. Scissors decapitates lizard. Lizard eats paper. Paper disproves Spock. Spock vaporizes rock. And as it always has, rock crushes scissors." Ori gave her a confused look.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"Sure," she said repeating the rules.

'Let me write this down," Ori said after her fifth repeat of the rules. Aimee nodded and Ori dug through his pack for his quill and ink pot.

"All right," he said, opening up one of his journals. She repeated the rules while the dwarf wrote them down. When he was done, he repacked his writing supplies.

"I am ready to play," he said to the woman.

"All right," she replied. They played for a couple of hours, Aimee winning most rounds. They didn't worry about the company as much while they played.

"Try and get some sleep Miss," Ori said after their final game.

"I shall keep watch."

"All right, will you wake me up if anything happens?" asked Aimee.

"I shall," replied Ori. She rolled out her bed roll and fell into an uneasy sleep.

At dawn, she awoke to the touch of Ori's hand on her shoulder. Thorin wanted to see if the trolls had a cave.

After a couple hours of walking, They found the cave. The dwarves couldn't open the door. Not even Gandalf's magic would work. To everyone's relief, Bilbo found the key.

"I think I'll stay out here," said Aimee as she got a sniff of the horrible stench. Balin made a face.

"So shall I," he muttered. After a while, the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo came out of the bushes

Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo all had new swords. There was food as well along with gold that they buried and put magic spells on to keep safe.

Most of the ponies were missing. Only two of them were recovered.

One was to be used for their luggage and the other was to be ridden by Aimee.

"Are you sure?"{ she asked as she was helped onto the beast.

"It will be easier than having one of us leading you the whole time. We will be going over rough terrain," said Thorin.

"Well, all right then," Aimee said.

The company walked long enough to get away from the troll aria and decided to get a few hours sleep. Ori who was leading the pony helped Aimee off and guided her to a spot where she could sleep.

"I wish to have a word with you," Dwalin's voice growled from behind her. There was a dark tone in it that Aimee didn't like.

"All right," she said feeling rather nervous.

"I shall get right to the point," he growled.

"I do not know what you're trying to do to my brother, but I will stop you from getting close to him and the rest of this company." The dwarf's voice grew low and cold with each word he spoke.

"Stay away from my brother or you'll regret every second you chose to distract us." Dwalin said no more. Not that he needed to. Aimee's face made it quite clear that she understood the gravity of the situation. Heavy footfalls pounded away from Aimee's current resting spot, which somehow felt entirely too cold for a spot in the sun. She had no words to say after that. Sure other kids in her classes as a child made fun of her, but never has anyone ever threatened her before and talked to her so mercilessly.

Tears began to sting her eyes, but she didn't bother even wiping them away, her mind too enraptured by Dwalin's words. What was she to do now? How was she supposed to go about the day not talking to anyone? She really liked being with the company, how in the world was she supposed to avoid them now?

She did not know that she was a distraction to Balin. The dwarf never told her that she was bothering him.

Maybe it would be best if she distanced herself from him and the rest of the dwarves, she thought as she wiped her eyes and took out her bed roll.

She unfolded the roll, got inside, and did her best to get comfortable.

The next morning, Aimee helped Ori hand out the bread and cheese for breakfast. When she handed Balin his portion, he excepted it more formally than he usually was with her.

"I suppose you heard mine and Dwalin's conversation?" she asked.

"Aye, that I did," he replied with a sigh.

"It sounds like you arrived at the same conclusion that I did. That it would be best that I stay my distant's for some time?"

"I did come to that conclusion," the dwarf ran a hand through his beard as he spoke.

"I only wanted to get to know you a bit before our connection took effect," her tone was more pleading now.

"I never meant to distract you."

"You were not distracting me," said Balin.

"I enjoyed your company."

"All right," said Aimee.

"I'd better go and hand this last portion to Bofur." She nodded at him and left.

During the next few days of their journey, Balin began to notice changes in Aimee's mood. She became more withdrawn and less talkative to the dwarves. She would only speak when spoken to and would help out with the food in silence. He could feel a sharp pang of sadness that was not his own.

The bond must be taking effect if he could feel her sadness along with his other emotions. At first, this would only happen if she passed by him or gave him his food. But each day they traveled, the feelings began to strengthen until it seemed like he was feeling his own emotions. Aimee seemed to be going through the same thing. If he and his brother started an argument and if something that Dwalin said made him angry, she would look in his direction with a concerned look on her face.

Aimee seemed to realize what was happening. She tried to make an effort to be more happy. Whenever he sensed her sadness, she would think of something happy to cheer herself up.

Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't

On the sixth evening after the troll incident, Balin was guarding the ponies when he heard a rustling noise coming quickly towards them.

"Something approaches," he called to Thorin. At these words, the men drew their weapons and readied themselves for battle.

He smiled to see the form of Radagast and his rabbit pulled sled.

"Thieves! fire! murder!" he shouted as the rabbits screeched to a halt.

"Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf exclaimed, giving his friend a small smile.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf," the brown wizard replied in an urgent tone.

"Something is terribly wrong." Gandalf beckoned his fellow wizard to a more secluded spot. Balin could see some of the dwarves trying to listen in.

The white haired dwarf caught the word spiders and shuddered at the memory of being caught in the spider webs of Mirkwood. He was not looking forward to that trip again.

A sudden howl had everyone freezing where they stood.

"Is that a wolf?" Bilbo stammered.

"Are there wolves out there?"

"No, that is not a wolf," Bofur's voice shook a bit.

"We've got to get out of here,' snarled Dwalin.

"We can't, they are in our path," said Ori. More howls joined the first.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said.

"Those are gundabad wargs, they will outrun you," Gandalf said in an exasperated tone.

"These are Roscabol rabbits, I would like to see them try," Radagast replied as the howls sounded again. The wizard leapt onto his sled and sped away.

"Come on while we have the chance," Gandalf said.

Aimee felt her arm grabbed as she was pulled along.

"Move," Thorin roared as they began to run.

'I am not built for this, the woman thought as she ran. Her fear began to rise as the wargs became nearer. She was gasping for breath by now. Aimee tripped over a tree root and went sprawling onto the ground. Ori's grip loosened on her wrist when a warg grabbed his cloak. He managed to fight him off and began to look for the woman.

Aimee got to her feet and ran to where she thought she heard Ori last. Her brain shut down as she felt the breath of a warg that was right beside her. She couldn't get her legs to move as the panic set in.

Rough hands grabbed her and she was thrown to the ground. She then heard one of the dwarves grunt along with the dying scream of the orc and warg. She was yanked to her feet and dragged along. Her breathing sped up as she could no longer hear the sounds of the company. She came to the conclusion that she was lost which was a bad thing. She froze when she heard a warg come up right behind her. She could feel it's hot breath on her back. She tried to move her legs but they wouldn't obey. This made her even more terrified.

"What are you doing?" Balin's voice roared beside her. . Her legs shook like jelly and she could hear the company getting further away from them. The loud thwack of Balin's sword and shriek of the dying warg sounded behind her. She could feel shock settle in her system. Her body began to shake rather badly.

"Move lass," Balin growled, . She wanted to obey Balin's command but couldn't. She was in too much shock to move.

With an exasperated sigh, Balin grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. She could hear her heavy breathing along with his and the sounds of crickets. She could feel his anger pulsing through their bond as they ran. It snapped her out of the shocked stooper that she was in.

Balin let out some of his brother's most used curses in khuzdul as he spotted a pair of wargs blocking their path. In response, he raised his sword and chopped off the warg's head. Turning, he saw Thorin decapitating the other warg's head along with the orc.

Thorin beckoned for them to follow him back to the rest of the ran along, straining their ears for any shouts from the dwarves or wizard. Fait seemed to be against them however, for when they found the right path, more howls split the air.

Balin scowled at this. What in Mahal's name was the woman thinking running from the group in such a manner. He thought she had more common sense than she was clearly showing. He saw Thorin motioning them forward with a hard look on his face.

"We can't," Balin yelled.

"There are too many of them to chance it. We must find shelter for the night and regroup tomorrow."

"Are the others here?" Aimee asked.

"No Miss Aimee they are NOT here!" Balin snapped.

"Nobody else is here, not even my brother. He is still out there and I have not the slightest clue if he is with the others or not! We are now separated from everyone because of your foolish actions!" Ignoring the look of horror that crossed her face, he barked for her to move along. She did as he instructed in silence. His anger was still too fresh for him to feel her hurt and distress. He sighed in relief when Thorin motioned them to what looked liked a large boulder that broke at the top some years ago, leaning against its base in a makeshift right degree triangle. A decent enough shelter for their needs, he thought.

Arriving at the shelter, he led Aimee inside.

"Stay here while Thorin and I secure the area! Try not to lure anymore orc's to our location with your foolishness!" He left the make shift shelter like a thunder storm, cursing in khuzdul in his wake.

Aimee sighed as she checked her supplies. She was relieved to find that everything was accounted for. After zipping up the bag, she stretched out her legs and sighed. This was a spot of trouble they were in and it was all her fault. She should have not panicked like she did.

Why any twenty first century woman would want to go to Middle Earth and be apart of this adventure was quite beyond her.

"It is because they do not know the dangers," a voice that sounded remarkably like Thorin chimed in. Aimee was in firm agreement with that statement. She remembered all the fan fiction that she read where the girl fought tooth and nail to come on the quest. In reality, they would not be able to last very long. Some of them may be able to survive in the wild and may be able to fight for a bit if they had guns with them. As for the ones who did not know how to survive in the wild, they would be as much as a liability as she currently was. They could scream that women were equal to men all they wanted, but that would not help them survive in this world. If you wanted to survive in Middle Earth, you would have to learn their culture and adapt as best as you can.

Her musings were cut off as Thorin and Balin entered the shelter. They were silent as they positioned themselves for the evening.

"I have some food in my bag if either of you are hungry," Aimee said trying to fill the awkward silence. Thorin ignored her offer. He shuffled a bit in his spot.

"Do either of you have any serious injuries?" Balin asked.

"No," replied Aimee.

"Nor do I," said Thorin. There was another moment of awkward silence.

"How about you?" Aimee asked Balin.

"Balin got to his feet and moved closer to where Aimee was sitting. He cleared his throat.

"I am well," he replied, looking at her rather nervous expression..

"Lass, I am sorry that I yelled at you. " I shouldn't have said those things even if I was angry."

"It's fine," Aimee muttered.

"You are not completely wrong either Balin," Thorin said.

"Miss Aimee, you need to learn to not act on impulse, especially if giving away our position when we are trying to hide is your first reaction." Aimee gave a jerky nod.

"If you know so much of our world, surely that includes the possible dangers aye?" Thorin continued in a growl.

" You should have paid more attention to that, instead of acting on your own plans and endangering us all." Aimee winced at this. She did not know that the wargs were going to attack. That information was in the movie not in the book. She did not see the movie before coming to this world.

"Give the lassie a break lad," said Balin.

"She is in a new place quite unlike our own. Yes she does know a bit about ours, but knowing and experiencing are two different things in the end."

"I was looking for Ori when I tripped over that damn rock. That is all I was trying to do. I didn't mean to get lost or panic. I didn't mean for this to happen," Aimee said as she began to cry.

Thorin harrumphed. He was rather skeptical of that.

"We know lassie," said Balin, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Seeing a friend upset is one thing, but actually feeling it was quite another deal altogether.

"It is not your fault." He looked over at Thorin. The dwarf stared back at him.

In response, Balin jerked his head towards Aimee and gave Thorin a pointed look. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows, grimacing. Balin gave him a firm look in return.

"He is right," said Thorin with a sigh.

"It is not your fault.

"We shall begin the search tomorrow after we have eaten," he added.

"Dwalin can look after the others."

"All right," said Aimee as she got comfortable for the night.

"Good night." The dwarves wished her a good night in return and she fell asleep.

Balin watched as Thorin looked over at her. The dwarf thought he could see a flash of guilt in his blue eyes at the sight of her tear stained cheeks, but it was gone before he could tell.

Aimee awoke to Balin's hand on her shoulder.

"It is time to get up, Thorin wishes to start the search for the rest of the company." She opened her eyes with a sigh.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Five Thirty," answered Balin.

"You can eat on the go. He is rather anxious to leave." Aimee got to her feet, took out her carrots, and began to eat as Balin led her from the shelter.

"Have you and Thorin eaten?" she asked him.

"Aye," Balin answered her.

"We have food of our own in our packs."

"Get a move on you two, we do not have all day." Thorin's grumpy voice called as they entered his line of vision.

"We are coming," Balin snapped back.

"Don't mind him lass, he is not a morning person." he added to Aimee in an undertone.

"Well that makes two of us," Aimee grumbled.

"The birds are lovely this morning are they not?" Balin asked, trying to break the grumpy silence that Thorin and Aimee were in. The two of them glared at the sky as if it personally insulted them.

The three travelers retraced their steps back to where Balin and Thorin remembered. When they were unsuccessful, they decided to rest for the noon meal. The dwarves could see that the female was in need of one.

They led her to a small stream and sat themselves on either side of her. Small conversation passed between them as they ate the remainder of their food and drank some water.

They were packing up their picnic when the sound of horses approaching drew their attention.

Thorin and Balin stood in front of Aimee with their weapons drawn.

"Greetings travelers," a fare voice called, stopping his horse in front of the dwarves.  
I am Elrond, Lord of the last homely house. We have been searching for you sense this morning. We have come to take you to your companions."

"Where may they be if I may ask?" Thorin growled, tightening his grip on Orcrist. Balin gave him a warning look.

"They are at my home Thorin Oakenshield," replied Elrond.

"We would be most grateful if you would lead us to them," said Balin. Elrond gave Balin a small smile as he gave orders to his elves.

Three of them approached with ponies ready to be mounted.

"Our companion can not see. She shall have to ride with one of us," said Balin. The elf bowed in response, leading the horse back in line. Balin helped Aimee onto a pony and mounted in front of her. Thorin mounted the other pony and Elrond gave the command to move out.

"What is it lass?" Balin asked, a wave of nervousness passing across their bond.

"Well, I'm rather nervous about meeting Lord Elrond. I have always wanted to meet him. What if I make a fool of myself?" Balin smiled at her.

"You shall not make a fool of yourself. Just be yourself and you shall be fine."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Rivindell. Elves came to take the horses to the stables while Balin, Thorin, and Aimee were led inside.

The woman was led to the bath house to bathe. She soaked in the relaxing bath An eleth washed her hair with a flowery soap. After her bath, she was given a flowing elven gown along with some matching shoes to ware.

"Come my lady, your friends are waiting for you at the training grounds." Aimee smiled as she was led from the bath house.

"The dress looks lovely on you," the elf who was escorting her said.

"Thank you," Aimee replied.

As they neared the grounds, she could hear the clash of swords and the voices of the dwarves as they talked.

"Good afternoon Miss Aimee," said Dori.

"I am glad that you made it safely." Aimee gave the dwarf a smile and sat beside him on the bench.

"So am I Dori," she replied.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?" he asked.

"No thank you, I am not in the mod for wine at the moment." she replied.

"How long have they been sparing?"

" A few hours now," Dori said, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I believe that they will be done shortly." They were silent as the dwarves continued their training. Aimee nearly jumped when Bofur's voice roared across the grounds.

"What did you do with my hat Nori! My Mother made that hat for me when I was a we lad!" Dori gave a frustrated sigh.

"Excuse me Miss, I must check on my brother. I sincerely hope that he has not caused too much trouble this time." He gave her a flourishing bow that she could not see and walked away. Some of the dwarves stopped their training to go listen to Bofur and Nori's argument.

Aimee got to her feet to head inside. She was in no mood to hear any arguments today.

She followed the stomps of the dwarve's heavy boots as they went into the house. Bifur had to throw out an arm to keep her from running into him.

"Sorry about that," she said in a sheepish tone. Bifur smiled at her and patted her shoulder. She felt him press a carving of some sort into her hand.

"Thank you," she said to him. He said something in his language and led her to where the dwarves were gathering.

Well so much for getting away from their argument, Aimee thought as the raised voices of Dori, Nori, and Bofur greeted them. Bifur led her to a chair beside Ori who gave her a running commentary of the visuals taking place.

"Once a thief always a thief!" Bofur yelled. Something in Nori seemed to snap. He got right up in his face and shoved the hat into his arms.

"I was going to fix that tare near the brim that you have been neglecting, but you can do it yourself sense you are so high and mighty," he hissed, turning on his heal to leave the room. Dori put a hand on his shoulder to stop him but he shrugged it off.

"Leave it Dori, don't pretend that you give a damn about me. Everybody hear knows that I am not but a disappointment to you for not living up to your precious standards." He roughly shoved passed him and stormed from the room, leaving a guilty Bofur and a silent room in his wake.

"I'll go talk to him," Aimee said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Ori told her. Aimee ignored him and left the room in search of Nori.

She could hear his dwarf boots stomping on the floor as he walked. She followed him to one of the balcony's and stood beside him.

"Have you come to criticize me as well?" he asked her.

"No, I have come to see if you are all right," the woman replied.

"I will leave if you want me to." Nori looked at her.

"You can stay." They were silent for a minute, the only sound being the waterfalls that were in front of them.

Nori gazed at the scenery in front of him for a long time as his anger cooled. He smiled at a family of butterflies that were flying around a tree. Then his gaze shifted to the woman standing next to him.

"That is a nice statue," he said.

"Oh, Bifur gave it to me. I have no idea what it is though," Aimee replied.

"It is a carving of a cat," Nori answered. Aimee smiled at the statue.

"I love cats," she said. Nori nodded absent mindedly.

"I am ready to head back now my lady," he said, taking her arm.

"Thank you for staying with me." Aimee gave him a small smile as they began to walk back.

Aimee smiled at Balin as they walked down the corridor to the dining hall.

"I am quite hungry," she exclaimed.

"It will be nice to enjoy a good hot meal at a table for a change."

"I am afraid that you will be disappointed," Balin grumbled in an undertone.

"Why?" Aimee asked.

"You shall find out," said Balin with a sigh.

They entered the dining hall and were directed to the table they were to sit at.

Balin pulled out her chair and sat beside her.

"Where is Thorin?' she asked.

"He is at the high table," answered Balin. Aimee was disappointed to hear this. She quite enjoyed her meals with the dwarf king.

"I was wanting to sit with him," she said as her face fell. One of the passing elves heard this and gave Balin a knowing smile. The dwarf returned it with one of his own.

"I shall take you to him if you wish," the elf lady said. Aimee smiled as the woman escorted her to the high table.

"Your companion wishes to be at your side," she said. Thorin pulled out the chair to his right. The elf smiled as the woman sat down beside him.

"Would you care for some wine/" Thorin asked her.

"Yes, I would like a glass," replied Aimee. He poured each of them one as musicians began to play on harps and flutes.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond entered the room a few minutes later. The wizard shrugged of his surprise at seeing Aimee beside Thorin.

"It does my heart good to see the both of you in one piece," he said.

"Master Balin as well," he added, seeing the scowl on Thorin's face.

"I am glad to see you also," said Aimee, taking a sip of her wine.

Servers appeared with platters of leafy greens and bread rolls. They set the food on the table, bowed, and disappeared to serve the other tables.

She began to eat the salad, wishing there was some dressing to pour over it. She listened to the dwarves complaining about the lack of meat. The most amusing was Dori trying to coax Ori into trying some of it. She was munching on a roll while Elrond told Gandalf and Thorin about their swords. The woman turned when she heard Balin addressing Bilbo.

"I wouldn't bother laddie, swords are named for the deeds they do in war. Your sword looks more like a letter opener to me." She flashed an amused look in his direction.

_Don't you smirk at me. Aimee suppressed her gasp at the voice in her head. It was not her own._

Balin, did you just speak to me telepathically?

_I suppose I did. I guess the next phase of our connection has been activated, she thought._

I must agree with you, Balin answered. After the salad had been eaten, servers came with a good smelling soup.

Aimee smiled as the rich and creamy tomato soup went down her throat. I must ask for the recipe. Balin's chuckle resounded at that thought.

After the soup came one of the best salmons she ever had. It was seasoned with garlic and a number of other seasonings. Beside it were a mix of vegetables. They did not have that annoying over cooked taste that she hated so much, they still had their crispness.

For dessert came a delectable seed cake. It was Aimee's turn to laugh as Balin mentally listed what he was tasting in the cake. Almonds, cinnamon, a hint of vanilla.

Aimee jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Would you care for some coffee with your dessert?" a female elf asked.

"Oh yes pleas, I would love some." Aimee smiled at the good strong flavor of the brew. I paired quite well with the cake. She listened as Balin began to think of a nice warm bed. Then came the image of a feather bed with big feather pillows at the head.

It made her long for her own bed. Elrond's voice brought her back from the image.

"Do you wish to join me in the hall of fire?"

"No thank you my lord, I think I'll take a walk," Aimee replied. The dwarves declined his invitation as well, wishing to go to their beds.

Aimee decided to do the same. It had been a long day.

She was taken to a room by an elf. After changing into her night clothes, she put her dirty laundry into a pile and crawled under the sheets.

_Good night Balin._

_Good night to you as well lassie. They were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n: Hi everybody, I would like to thank my followers, favorites, reviewers, and lurkers. Your support means a lot to me. Here is a monster chapter for your long wait.

Telepathic speach is in italics.

Their third afternoon in Rivindell found Aimee sitting on a garden bench eating a bowl of steamed vegetables. Bilbo Baggins sat next to her. He was eating from a big bowl of sauteed mushrooms that sat between them.

"Save some for me," she joked with a grin.

"Eat your veggies first young lady," he said in a mock stern voice.

"I don't wanna," her voice became a wine of a child who was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"I shall count to three, and if you don't eat, I shall tickle you." Bilbo's voice was stern.

"One, two, three," Aimee leapt to her feet on two and ran away from the hobbit. The bowl of veggies spilled on the ground. Fuck it, she thought with a grin. The elves will clean it up. It was time to rock and role. After the third number, Bilbo ran after her. Her longer legs gave her an advantage over the hobbit, but she allowed him to catch up with her.

"How about we settle this with an arm wrestling match?" Aimee asked. The hobbit smiled at her.

"That sounds reasonable," Bilbo replied.

"Two out of three wins?" Aimee asked the hobbit. Bilbo smiled at her.

"Yes, that will work." They positioned themselves and began the match.

Aimee managed to catch the hobbit off guard during their first match, but Bilbo one the next two matches.

"That was two out of three," he said with a grin. Smirking, Aimee flipped the hobbit on the ground and pinned his shoulders down.

She let him up and they began to laugh.

"I caught you off guard again,' Aimee said.

"Yes you did, but you shall not next time," teased Bilbo. The woman smiled at him.

"Yes I will," she replied.

"Is there anywhere you wish to go?" the hobbit asked.

"No thank you, I shall stay out here for a bit."

"Very well, I shall see you later," Bilbo replied. He left and Aimee made her way to a bench and sat down.

"Good afternoon my lady," a voice from behind her said, making her jump.

"I am sorry to startle you, I am Lord Elrond. Would I be correct in saying that you are the Lady Aimee?"

"Yes I am," the woman replied. She got up to give him a curtsey, but miscalculated and ended up curtsying at a tree. Elrond was polite enough to keep his amusement to himself.

"I wish to have a word with you if you are not too busy," the elf lord said.

"No I am not," replied Aimee

"I am free to talk,"

"Very well, let us adjourn to my study," he looped his arm through hers and led her inside.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Some coffee please," she said.

"Very well," the elf summoned an elleth who left and reappeared after a few minutes with a pot of coffee. She curtsied and left the study, closing the door behind her.

"Gandalf has informed me about your unique situation, could you tell me what happened?" Aimee nodded and told him about what happened from the tornado to her meeting with Gandalf.

"Very strange," the elf replied.

"I have never heard of such a phenomenon befor. This is indeed a strange situation. I want you to realize that we will not be able to send you back home, I am only an elf lord and do not possess such a power."

"I understand," Aimee said sadly.

"I also believe it wise that you stay here while the dwarves leave for their mission."

"Yes, I agree with that, Gandalf told me the same thing," said Aimee.

"Very well, is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"No thank you," Aimee replied.

"Very well, if there is anything you need, we will be glad to assist you." He was leading her to the door as he spoke.

"I shall see you this eve at dinner." The woman curtsied and left the study.

Oin walked aimlessly through the hallways, rather bored. He saw Miss Aimee walking up ahead, her lips were moving but he could not hear what she was saying. He was glad to see that she was all right after the warg ordeal.

He had grown to like their walks while he picked medical herbs.

Stepping closer, he held out his ear trumpet with a serious look of concentration on this face.

"We represent the lollypop guild," the dwarf raised an eyebrow at this.

"What on earth is a lollypop guild?" he boomed. The woman let out a shriek and jumped, nearly dropping her tiny instrument.

Oin chuckled at this.

"Well hi there handsome fellow," she said.

"Aye, hello there indeed. I just came walking by and noticed you sitting all by yourself. I suppose you were singing?"

"A bit," she replied with a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Come and sit down." The dwarf complied with a satisfied huff.

"Well, this is a nice day," he said. Aimee nodded absentmindedly at his words.

"To answer your question, I do not know what a lollypop guild is," Oin was confused by this.

"Hmm? But... it's in a song... That you were singing..." his voice trailed off into an awkward silence.

"Yes, a song that comes from my world that I didn't write. I just know some of the words."

"it's from your world. You didn't write it. but you're singing it... without even knowing what its about?"

"Silly humans," he muttered. Aimee chuckled at him.

"That would be like Bofur singing Elf ballads, in sindarin, and not even realizing he's actually singing about goats. Then again, Bofur is silly too." The dwarf shrugged and changed the subject.

"How are you faring this day?"

"I am doing all right I guess," said Aimee with a sigh.

"You guess? Now that's just like saying I guess I'm a healer"

"What seems to be the problem then?"

"I just miss my home and family," Aimee replied.

"Oh, I see. Homesick are we? Well, you're not the only one there. We are all homesick. Just think that Thorin had to wait fifty years for a very remote and slim chance of getting our home back, with no actual garrentee at the end of the road.

And the poor lad Bilbo, is having second thoughts about running to join us, I can tell he has, though he won't say it.

Maybe we can or cannot get our old homes back. Word of advice from a healer; do not dwell and worry about the things that you cannot change. Everything happens for a reason.

You can't go home yet, so find a new one." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks handsome fellah," she replied. Oin blinked at this with a small smile.

Handsome fellah? Are you trying to tell me something lass?"

"No, I call all my male friends that," Aimee replied.

"Well thank you for the complement then," said Oin. She nodded and they fell into a peaceful silence, listening to the birds around them. Aimee smirked at the dwarf.

"What is the answer to three times seven times pie?" Aimee asked.

"Hmm..." he hummed to himself.

"Three times seven is twenty one. So twenty one Pies?" Aimee was grinning by now.

"Why would you need so many?" Aimee shrugged her shoulders.

"Good enough for me," snickered Aimee.

"Though the math heads in my world would disagree with you."

"And why would they do that? you asked three times seven. It is twenty one, then you said pie, so you are referring to how many pies you shall bake... right?" the dwarf was quite confused by now. Something was not adding up.

"Pie is three point one four. Just a fancy term for a long number."

"So... three times seven times 3.14?" he asked.

"That is right." Oin nodded to himself and began to work it out in the dirt. He muttered to himself as he worked.

"The answer is 65.94. So sixty five pies and one with a slice missing." Aimee smiled at this.

"Yes, I would agree with you," she replied. Oin smiled back.

"Well then, I have completed your challenge successfully." He wiped away his work and sat back down.

"Which came first the chicken or the egg?" Aimee asked.

"Both," he replied. Aimee smirked at him.

"The chicken is inside of the egg," he added, ignoring her smirk.

"Still just a chick."

"Ah, but when a mommy chicken and a daddy chicken love each other very very very very much," said Aimee.

"That is too many very's," said Oin.

"What does a chicken know about love? They mate to keep their population growing." Aimee only smiled at him.

"I have one for you," the dwarf said.

"With my hands on my face, I point the way, but not your direction," he said with a smirk. Aimee thought about this for a minute.

"A compass?" she asked.

"Close, but not correct," said Oin.

"Well I don't know then," she replied.

"A clock my lass," the dwarf said with a chuckle.

"Do you want to dance?" Aimee asked, taking her device out of her purse.

"Wah? I do not know any of your dances, and I doubt you know any from here," said Oin.

"Dance is about improvisation," Aimee replied.

"Aye, that is true, very well then. He took her hands in his and took the lead.

"That's right, one, two, three, four." He began to hum along with the song.

"Everybody likes reggae," said Aimee with a grin.

"And twirl," said Oin with a smile.

"One, two, three, four." They laughed together as they danced.

Neither of them noticed Gloin grinning at them from the shadows.

"I see you've got a pretty lady!" he bellowed at his brother

"Tis about time!" They both froze in their positions.

'Bugger off!" Oin yelled back.

"Or are you jealous?" Gloin snorted at this, looking at Aimee.

"Ha! she doesn't have a beard for one thing!"

"She's too skinny and doesn't have enough muscle," said Gloin with a scowl.

"yes, what ever you deem wise brother," Oin said nonchalantly.

"What, am I not pretty enough for a dwarf?" Aimee asked the redhead. Gloin snorted at her.

"Like a dwarf would court a human anyway," Aimee looked hurt at this statement.

"Shut your mouth or I'll sew it shut," Oin growled in khuzdul.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but that does not mean your opinions are truth!" he continued, raising his voice to a shout.

"Well I am right,' Gloin replied.

"What dwarf would court a human, especially this one?" Oin glowered at his brother as Aimee grew sad at these words, thinking of her feelings for Thorin.

The dwarf issued a warning growl and led her to another side of the garden. They sat together on the bench and were silent for some time.

"what know you about dwarves then?" Oin asked her.

"Hardly anything, all I know is that women are one third of the population and they are kept hidden away for their safety. You also have a secret language you do not reveal to outsiders, that is all I know,"

"Yes, well that much is true. But you should also know that dwarves as a general whole are a stubborn, distrustful race and slow to really agree to any changes." He looked at her and continued.

"We can be mistaken most often by outsiders as dourly folk, and Gloin is no exception." Aimee nodded at this.

"My brother is very... well he has no problem saying what's on his mind without considering what effect his words would have. Do not allow only his opinion to get you down, else you might as well give up on everything if you do that." Once again, she nodded to show that she was listening. The dwarf sighed and looked at her.

"Forgive me for saying this, but I am saying it with concern as your friend. You are a sweet and sensitive lass, and a bit overly sensitive at that." He took one of her hands and squeezed it.

"You mustn't forget were you come from, but you must learn to adapt to this new world as well,' he continued.

" Dwarves are a rough and roudy race. The tougher you are, the more respect you gain. This is why we are not open with our emotions.

" It is okay to be sensitive a little, but not so immensely aye? Not very many people in this world care to sugar coat their words, if only the hobbits and elves would do that.

" Do you understand what I am saying thus far?" Aimee nodded.

"My emotions are usually not this unstable," she began, looking at him.

"I just feel all out of sorts and alone. I was taken from my world to an entirely foreign one. I was taken from my entire family and the familiar life that I know. So, I am sorry for being too sensitive and not closing up my emotions. Now I am trying to fit in with you guys and get along as best as I can, but it is hard when I feel shunned and closed off." Oin gave her a sad smile.

"The other day, I overheard Thorin saying to Dwalin that I don't belong here, that I am just a distraction and a liability." She looked at him, an earnest expression on her face.

"You are one of the only dwarves I feel comfortable with. I would not be able to talk about this with any of the others." She took a breath and went on.

"I just feel disconnected from everything."

"I hope never to betray that trust Miss Aimee. Though I daresay, please do not hate me if I ever do. I can only relate to your feelings of loss and uncertainty, for I am still in my home world, just not my homeland. But I do understand what disconnection is, for I experience that everyday. Being half deaf in one ear, it has a way of disconnecting you from all that goes on around you. Because you are not always aware of it. If someone isn't standing just right or screaming at me, I am unawares of what's going on around me. One minute everyone is drinking, I turn around, and the next they're sleeping." Oin looked at her understanding expression and gave a small smile.

He had never told anybody of this befor, the rest of them would not have understood. His brother would have rolled his eyes or Bofur would laugh and tell him that he is just over dramatic.

He sometimes heard whispers about him at night. Some of them thought that he was a fool to go on this quest and wondered apart from his healing skills what use he would be. They deemed that his deafness was a disadvantage.

The dwarf shook himself from his thoughts and continued speaking.

"My chosen profession is another reason.

I am a healer yes, but I am not a miracle worker. One minute A person is breathing normally, the next they start to spasm and then... they're done. And I've no explanation to give to the loved ones. For that, I am often blamed for not doing all I can.

'Tis hard yes. And it may not always get easier, but if you learn to, what was it, flow with the tide? Bah, if you learn to adjust to your new surroundings, pay more attention to how others act around each other, instead of what they think of you, things will get better.

It'll happen without you even realizing it!"

Aimee gave him a small smile.

"Yes, and I will try, I just wish for a bit more understanding from the rest of the company. Hell, we don't have to be friends, but some understanding would help."

"What do you think they are not understanding?" Oin asked.

"damn,' she muttered, looking annoyed with herself.

"I meant a bit more patience is all. Patience with the fact that I am in a whole knew place and I am like a fish out of water so to speak. Hearing someone say that I don't belong is quite painful. I don't know what they want half the time. I am kind and I try to stay out of their way and I don't pry into any of Thorin's secret meetings. It is hard to know how they want me to act when they are so cold and closed off. I don't know, maybe I'm just being an ungrateful woman who should get over herself,"

"I've never been at the edge of a total mental freak out and that is what I feel like. It fucking scares the shit out of me."

"I wish I could close off my emotions like you guys can, but I can't. Every time I try, I feel horrible."

"I never thought in a million years I would be in a state of depression and it feels like I am. I haven't been truly happy in god knows how long."

Oin listened to her patiently, patting her hand methodically. She was trying to hold back her tears.

" Tis alright lass, let it all out. I can tell you though, after these moment's of depression you truly do come out stronger, emotionally, and mentally. It will not happen over night, or very quickly at all, you know this, but as long as you keep putting forth the effort, it will happen and everyone, if not most will see that and come to understand. Then they will have the patience you need, as long as you too have the patience we need.

To be honest, I didn't hate you, but I had my distrusts as well. Now My thoughts have changed, but I am one of the less stubborn. You are doing fine. Just try not to take everything to heart." Oin sighed as her tears began to fall.

Dwarves did not show much Physical contact to others outside their families. As a healer, he tended to ignore that rule. He hugged her as she cried, wetting his shirt.

"That's a good lass," he murmured to her when she was done.

After sharing another dance, Oin led her back inside.

"Is there anything you need assistants with?' the dwarf asked her.

"No thank you, I am going to go to the hall of fire and join in the merry making."

"Very well then, I shall talk to you later." He turned in the opposite direction to find his brother. He found him in the dining hall, sipping on an ale.

Gloin nodded at him as he sat down. Oin scowled at him in response.

"Did you have a nice evening with your sweetheart?" Gloin asked with a snicker. Oin gave him an unimpressed look and continued to ignore him.

He took out some herbs and started working on some infusions.

"Tell me, is she a good dancer? You looked like you were enjoying yourselves," Gloin said with a wink

Oin's eyes snapped up at Gloin, still no signs of humor.

" Aye, we did. No thanks to you." Oin answered. Gloin snickered at him.

. "Has she confessed her undying love for you yet? Did you share a sweet kiss in the moonlight?"

"Dwalin told me about her. She has been rather close with Master Balin as well." Oin glared at his brother, forgetting all about his work.

"You do not give her enough credit," he snapped.

"What credit do I need to give?" Gloin asked with a snort.

"She seems to go for the older types." Oin stamped down his temper with great difficulty. Really! Why did his brother have to be so damn crude?

He turned and looked his brother in the eye.

"What do you say to that eh?" Gloin challenged.

"I say that you are being a boar," Oin replied, glaring at his sibling.

"I've had my own suspicions of her yes, I can admit that. But I can also say that at least I have the courage to find out if my suspicions were true or not with hard evidence!" his voice rose to a roar and he slammed his fist on the table.

Oin took a deep breath and continued.

" Of course she is close to Balin, he is the only one who is still talking to her.

and same with Bilbo our hobbit, and Gandalf. You know what? I think she's just able to get along with the older folks because we are more mature!" His brother only snorted.

"Tell me of this evidence you have gained? What fresh insight do you have to offer about her?" Gloin was sneering now.

" let us start from the beginning shall we?" Oin began.

"First I am a healer. As such, I must be very observant of everything. " I have watched her ever since I found out she will be traveling with us," he poured himself some ale and continued.

" aye, her blindness has made her a bit of a liability, but she does try to help in other simpler ways. " Her sense of humor is a bit... harder to understand and her references and jokes are... sometimes less than funny, but they may have been humorous in her world which is why she still says a few now.

" Not only that, but she has a likeness for us, as if we are some sort of heroes to her so she tries to gain our approval

" but she is honest about it at least, and means well."

" but no one is perfect, of course she will have flaws we do not understand or trust.

But we have our own flaws too aye?" Gloin nodded at that statement.

" She asks that we have a little patience and understanding with her situation in trying to adapt to a completely different world." Oin looked at his brother.

"You do not have to be her friend, but you need not be so heartless either. Just let her say whatever, so long as it's not offering insult. And be done with it." Gloin nodded.

"Aye, you may be right," the redhead replied and got to his feet.

"I shall see you later brother, Nori needs my assistance with something." Oin sighed to himself as Gloin disappeared around the corner.

It was going to take him some time to make amends with the lass, but he knew that Gloin would do it. Under his rough exterior, his brother had a big heart.

Thorin scowled as he made his way through the winding corridors of Rivindell. It was a wonder that the tree shaggers did not get lost in this place. He was in search of Miss Aimee, for he wished to have a word with her about her future plans.

His annoyance turned to anger when he thought about the warg attack. He should have been a better leader and protected her. She should have been with someone who would have been able to help her better.

He was a worthless leader who could not even protect the woman that was under his charge. Dis was right when she called him foolish. He was a fool who could not keep his people out of danger.

In hind site, he should have been more understanding of what she was going through. He himself had acted in a similar fashion when he met his very first warg as a lad. His father had given him the scolding to remember afterwords.

He rounded the corner and saw Aimee walking in his direction.

"Miss Aimee," he Greeted.

"Oh, hi Thorin," she said. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I wish to have a word with you," Thorin said.

"A-all right," she stuttered. Thorin took her arm and led her to a private spot. He did not trust the elves and their ears.

He led her into an empty room and closed the door behind them. There was a small table along with some chairs in the center. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

He did the same across from her. There was silence as he gathered his thoughts.

"Are you planning on returning to your world?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"Lord Elrond told me that he would not be able to send me back," she replied. Thorin snorted at this. What kind of elf was he if he could not do this.

"What plans do you have, now that you have reached this elf city?' Thorin asked her.

"I was planning on staying here," said Aimee.

"I am not much use for you on the road, not like I can kill certain scaly beasts."

"Not like you can kill any beast," Thorin growled, glaring at her. A strong rush of guilt went through him at the sad look on her face.

"Nay, the road is too dangerous for a woman to be traveling with us. I am glad that you are doing the right thing in staying here. Perhaps you may find a more suitable life here in this city." The woman nodded.

"Yes, I am going to stay here," said Aimee.

"And you have no plans of convincing my men to do so either?" Thorin asked.

"Are you asking if I am trying to get your men to abandon the quest?" Aimee asked, looking confused and a bit surprised at the question.

"I am asking if you have any intentions of doing that, or using them in any other way that could threaten the safety of my men. I am taking the responsibility of their leader in doing everything in my power to assure their safety." Thorin was pacing the small room as he spoke, his boots making a rhythmic thud on the floor.

"No, I am not asking them to stay behind or anything like that," replied Aimee.

" I understand that you are a human from an entirely different world, there are human women here too, after all, so I am familiar with some of your general behaviors in certain situations.

Because I do not fully trust your case, I feel I must ask these questions," said Thorin.

What situations are you talking about?" Aimee asked. Thorin sighed, slightly loosing his patients with the woman. Was she really that dense?

"Your situation miss Aimee. I understand that strange an unexpected things happen, though I may be unfamiliar with the events of your world," Thorin replied.

"Oh, all right then. Do you think that your men are distracted by me or something?" asked Aimee.

Now she reached the heart of the matter, Thorin thought befor he answered.

" You show up as unexpectedly as we apparently have to Master Baggin's house, from an entirely foreign world I might add, as well as yourself. You tell them things that often times I cannot see the use of them in our world, though they may have been useful in yours. Then you manage to get yourself lost, dragging me and Balin along as well," he sighed again.

"So yes, you can be distracting at times." He watched as a resigned look of understanding flashed across her face. It was replaced by guilt.

"I do not need there to be anymore distraction then there already are. But you have made it clear that you wish to stay here and find your own path in life. For that, I cannot fault you. I agree with that choice," continued Thorin. There was silence as they pondered what was said. Then the woman spoke.

"There is something that I have been meaning to speak to you about as well," she looked rather nervous now.

"Yes?' Thorin prompted. He listened as she told him of her and Balin's shared dream with Mahal and them learning about their connection.

The dwarf was silent as he pondered this new development. The pieces began to fall into place for him now. He remembered in Bilbo's hobbit whole, him saying that Mahal had appointed someone that would help him with his task. It mad sense that it would be Miss Aimee, for why else was she sent her in the first place?

On second thought, why did either of them deem it necessary to keep it from him? He would have been more understanding of their closer than normal friendship and her presence amongst his men.

"I wanted to tell you right away, but Balin thought it best to wait until we had some proof of this happening first," said Aimee, as if she read his question.

"Cane he hear this now?' Thorin asked rather uncomfortably.

"Yes, he is informing Dwalin as well."

"I see," said Thorin. There was a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and found Balin and his brother on the other side.

They entered the room and sat down.

"All right, we need a bit of proof of this, so I was thinking that I could wait outside with Balin and you could ask the lass some questions that only Balin would know. Does that seem fare?" The other three nodded at this and the two brothers left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Thorin began the questioning. He was astonished at the answers that she gave. It must be true, because only He and the two brothers were privy to this information.

"Final question," said Thorin.

"What did he give me for my last birthday?"

"He bought you a statue of a cat. It sees that you are rather fond of the creatures," said Aimee. Thorin sighed and while the brothers entered the room.

"I do not like that fact that she can read your every thought," Dwalin said to Balin.

"But there is not too much that I or Thorin can do about is Mahal's will after all." Thorin nodded in agreement at his words.

"We shall have to do our best to get used to this," he added.

"You seem to be forgetting something," Balin said rather irritated.

"We have to get used to this as well."

"I did not forget," snapped Thorin.

"I did say, we did I not/" He and Dwalin got to their feet.

"Enjoy the rest of your evenings," he said, rubbing his aking head.

"However you spend them these days," he muttered to Dwalin as the door shut behind them.

Dwalin grunted in agreement as they walked down the hall together.

The next afternoon found Aimee in her room, trying to write a scene in a story.

Balin was writing a supply list for Thorin. She heard Balin's angry sigh and received a mental image of what he wrote.

"various dried meats, new whetstones, sewing kits, hand held shovel and a couple of new cloaks... Wrapped around Jane as she pulled her lover in for a passionate kiss. He moaned in pleasure, wanting more and more of her. They suddenly flew apart as a hard rapping at the door disrupted their..."

_Lassie, would you mind keeping that ridiculous story to yourself?"_

_"It is interfering with my work._

_I'm sorry, she replied. _Then his words sunk in.

_My story is not ridiculous! Maybe you need to do the same because I wrote the exact same thing._

_She liked to write with Philip Glass playing in the background. The repetitive nature of the music gave her something to center her thoughts._

Will you turn off that horrid music? he snarled. She did as he instructed with a sigh.

_Are you done yet? he snapped. Grinch, she thought._

Pardon? he asked. Dang it. She quickly changed the thought to a field of flowers.

_Nothing, you are quite handsome, she said._

_Balin snorted in reply._

You cannot lie to me. I can read your every thought remember?

_My goodness, you have a horrid taste in music, came Balin's grumpy voice._

Well, it is better than your dramatic stories. The dwarf scowled at this.

_There is nothing wrong with my story telling, he replied._

_No there isn't, she amended with a smile._

You are an excellent story teller.

Are you done now?

_It depends, is it working?_

With your story!

_I guess I am, she said with a sigh._

Good, he replied grumpily. She was amused as the song about the Grinch appeared in her mind with Balin as the character.

_Hey, I am not this accursed Gr_i_nch, he said. She got up and did a little dance when the next song came on, Balin doing the same in the other room._

_"Why are you dancing brother?" Dwalin asked. The dwarf froze._

_"No reason," he replied._

Come dance with me Master Balin, said Aimee.

_Not in front of Dwalin._

_Grinch,_

Irritating woman,

He's a mean one, mister Grinch

He's an evil nasty snitch!

You're as cuddly as a cactus,

With a grin like a crocodile.

_I am not a Grinch. You are the most horrid annoying woman I have met. . "I can't stand to be in your presence. I wish this accursed connection was gone. I seriously am beginning to strongly dislike you Miss Aimee." The woman could feel the anger coming from him in waves._

_Oh, I see. I-I'll just leave now. She walked from her room and to one of the balcony's. She was in shock by his words._

_Aimee clutched the railing as every cruel word the dwarves had said to, and about her entered her mind, and now this happened. The one person who she thought she could always count on just told her that he did not wish to be in her presence any longer._

_She desperately tried to calm her crying and irradic breathing, but it was not working._

_"Miss Aimee, what is the matter?" Thorin asked from behind her, making her jump._

_"Oh, I didn't here you come up," she replied._

_"What is the matter?" he repeated._

_"You seem rather upset"_

_"Well, I suppose it's mostly my fault._

_" I was trying to get over this writer's block on a story I was writing, but you know, baling can hear everything going on in my head," Thorin moved next to her._

_"Well, it was distracting him from his work, and his writing was distracting me from mine. Then we got frustrated, and I tried being funny which only made it worse instead of better and well, this bond thing isn't helping."_

_"What did he say to you?" Thorin asked her._

_"I don't know what to do," she said._

_"He said he wishes the bond never happened at all_

_Which I don't blame him for that part,_

_But he said I just didn't really belong here, you know, the same thing you and Dwalin had been saying."_

_"Really?" asked Thorin._

_"That is not like him at all. He seemed to like you a lot."_

_"Really?" Aimee repeated sarcastically._

_"I think that's changed now."_

_'Do you wish to be alone?" Thorin asked gently._

_"I don't know what I want anymore." Thorin hated the heartbreak in her tone._

_"I think I'd like to figure out something... to maybe block our thoughts or minimize how much we hear from each other?"_

_"aye, that may be the thing to do," the dwarf replied._

_"Will you take me to Gandalf?"_

_"Yes," he took her hand and led her back inside._

_After taking Aimee to the wizard, Thorin went to find Balin. He found the dwarf in the library. He was bent over a book, grumbling to himself._

_"Balin my friend, how do you fare this day?"" the dwarf looked at him with a grumpy expression on his face._

_"Just splendid," he snapped. Thorin's voice was rather cool as he next spoke._

_"You know that your friend Miss Aimee is rather upset do you not?" Balin turned back to his book, ignoring Thorin. Anger flared up inside him._

_How dare he act as if nothing was wrong. Balin slumped his shoulders as Thorin snatched the book out of his hands._

_"you can look at that later," he growled, slamming it on the table._

_"I know that!" Balin yelled, glaring at Thorin._

_"Do you honestly think of all people that I am not aware of that?"_

_"Now why did I find your friend crying on a balcony?' Thorin asked, giving him one of his own glares._

_"Oh I don't know, maybe she ran there?" Balin asked sarcastically._

_Thorin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself._

_"I am aware that she was hurt by my words," said Balin._

_"I would be as well if my so called friend said he never wanted to speak to me again. Tell me, what does a good friendship consist of?" asked Thorin._

_"I don't know, why don't you inform me," Balin spat._

_"If you have forgotten, it means excepting them no matter their flaws and imperfections. Goodness knows you have a lot of them," Baling bristled at Thorin's words._

_"you're one to talk! I have followed you to damn near the gates of hell, and I am doing so once again! I daresay I've a better understanding about flaws than you!" Balin was glaring at him now._

_" what say you about our burglar then? You still doubt his abilities even now._

_I'll thank you not to talk to me about flaws if you do not care to see past them yourself," he took a deep breath and continued, his anger switching to guilt and sadness._

_"I said some cruel things, I know that. I can still feel her hurt even now, though she's trying to hide it by distracting herself with Gandalf._

_" I, I didn't truly mean them, not in my heart," Balin slumped again, looking rather miserable._

_"" I was just, angry and frustrated and took it out on her because she was the one who was there."._

_"But I also think that it would be wiser to wait. We both need Some time to... calm down a bit." He gave Thorin an imploring look._

_"Of course I will apologize, but I do not deem it wise to do so this instant. Let us take some time to ourselves first. Just a little?"_

_"Aye, but do not drag it out. Or she really might think that you do hate her."_

_Balin looked at him._

_"Just try and be more patient with her from now on."_

_"I'll be more patient with her, if you are more patient with Bilbo. He is also a bit out of place," Balin replied with a sigh._

_"I shall try," said Thorin._

_"Aye, that is all we can do," Balin muttered as Thorin left the room._

_Gandalf and Elrond helped build a mental room for them. It was tiny with sound proof walls so no sound or thought could get in. Aimee gratefully went in and stayed for the first day. She switched with Balin the day after and continued to do this during the next few days. They only spoke to one another if necessary and were quite formal with each other when they did. Some of the dwarves wondered at what caused such a rift between two such friends. They normally got along quite well._

_During this time, she began to spend more time with Thorin. He was beginning to enjoy her company and the conversations that they had. He liked hearing her strange jokes and music._

_In turn, he told her a few funny stories about when he was a young lad. They made her laugh._

_Thursday afternoon found Aimee standing at her bedroom window. She heard a knock at the door._

_"Come in," she replied. The door slowly opened and she hear footsteps coming towards her._

_"May I have a word?" asked Balin._

_"If you want to," Aimee replied. The dwarf stood beside her and gazed out the window. Balin cleared his throat and began._

_"You may, or may not actually, be aware of my own thoughts since, our last conversation." " I have deeply regretted having ever said those things, they were cruel, uncalled for, and just down right wrong, I know. And I let my frustration and anger get the best of me, I should have just politely requested to leave the conversation." Aimee nodded at his words. The dwarf continued._

_"Mine was tried, and I reacted harshly. For I know you are fond of me too, but I also have shortcomings, imperfections._

_I ask your forgiveness miss Aimee, and also for your patience with me as well."_

_"All right then," said Aimee as she left the mind room. Balin raised an eyebrow._

_"Is that it then?" he asked._

_"You have to sing Walking on Sunshine at dinner this evening," said Aimee._

_"Then I will forgive you."_

_"No, no, I will not be doing that," Balin replied._

_"Now now," said Aimee with a grin._

_"Hard work builds character," joked Aimee. It was good to have their old banter._

_"Hard work," he replied with a smirk._

_"What know you of hard work?" Balin fought back a chuckle._

_"All right, I shall sing the first half." Aimee smiled at him._

_Aimee smiled throughout dinner. She could not wait for dessert. After the elves served the various pastries, Balin slowly got to his feet. He grunted as he slowly pushed back the chairs, they made a scraping sound. He smiled to himself as he heard Aimee's chuckle at his old man act._

_He walked to the center of the room with the heir of giving off a speach. He took a deep breath and began to sing. He really got into the song and began dancing the room, refilling mugs of ale and empty plates. He sat back down when he was done._

Now you are forgiven, Aimee said as there was some clapping from the dwarves and some of the elves.

"Now, thank you, I hope you remember it for it shall not happen again," he said. Dwalin chuckled at his brother.

"Thank Mahal," said Gloin.

"That was a horrid song. It sounds like something that the lass would write." Dori nodded in agreement.

"No, I didn't think it was so bad," said Balin.

"Yes it was," Dori replied.

"It was one of the worst songs that I have had the misfortune of hearing."

'Let us hear you come up with something better," Balin challenged them.

"Oh, you can not."

"You take that back," said Gloin, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh your right!" Balin exclaimed.

"Shall I rewrite the first poem you wrote your wife when you were first courting?" Oin groaned and put his head in his hands.

"That was a master piece!" Gloin bellowed.

"Oh, I would like to hear this, said Aimee with a smile.

Balin stared back at Gloin with a confident smirk and began.

"Your hair, soft like linen, your eyes, shine like obsidian. I received a letter from Mahal saying he wants his angel back, but I had no idea what he was talking about till I saw your beautiful face." Oin and Aimee roared with laughter.

"That was terrible," they choked out together. Balin smiled at them and turned to Dori.

"Shall I tell of the rabbit?"

"If you must," said Dori as Aimee and Oin continued to laugh.

"well, one day while nori was still just a wee lad, I met dori at the market square.

We had a nice little chat as usual, he wanted to make a special rabbit stew for dinner since nori liked that a lot

But the butcher had none

So, not one to let his brother down, he went into the woods to find one himself.

And I followed, do not ask me why.

Well finding the rabbit was easy enough, we found them everywhere

But catching one, that was the trick

Dori came so close to getting one, how shall I describe it? Have you ever witnessed a drunkard trying to catch a chicken? ? Bilbo laughed.

"The rabbit jumped out of his grasp. It even used his face as a spring board.'

That's perhaps why dori developed a particular dislike for rabbits." Dori groaned at the memory.

"I am rather fond of rabbits," said Aimee.

"As am I," Ori replied. Aimee turned to Thorin.

"If you are not doing anything, do you want to go on a picnic tomorrow? I will make us a basket."

"I do not see why not," the dwarf replied with a shrug.

"Perhaps I may catch a rabbit." Thorin was smirking.

Nori chuckled at him.

"You are very funny my king," he said. Balin and Aimee smiled at each other.

Aimee spent the next morning preparing their basket of food.

She met Thorin in the courtyard and they began their walk.

"Allow me to carry the basket," he said.

"Thank you," said Aimee. They were silent for a bit as they walked.

"DO you know my fate?" Thorin asked her.

"Yes I do," she replied.

"You do not have to tell me if you wish, I was merely curious is all. I shall have to trust you and Balin."

"I gather that my nephews would be journeying to their deaths if they were coming along, am I right?"

"Yes you are," said Aimee.

"I am glad that Balin has changed that part of the story."

"I am not certain," said Thorin.

"I hope that they are at home but I think that I may see them on this journey."

"If so, then why have we not seen any campfires? Are they good at disguising themselves?"

"Aye they are. I have taken them on many a hunting trips when they were little. I hope that they are not that reckless."

"So do I," said Aimee. They walked for fifteen minutes, looking for the perfect spot.

Thorin found in under some trees. With a smile, Aimee spread out the blanket while Thorin set out the meal.

"What dish is this?" he asked her.

"It is called lasagna," she replied.

"Lasagna," Thorin said. He took a bite and smiled. The sauce had a nice flavor and he could taste some strange doughy substance along with some beat.

"It is a pasta dish. The doughy stuff is the pasta and you layer it and bake it."

"I see," said Thorin.

"It is good. I thank you for making it. Did you make some for the rest of the dwarves?"

"I didn't have time to. I only made enough for us," Thorin nodded.

"Would you care for some wine?" he asked.

"Yes I would." Thorin poured each of them a glass.

"I am rather fond of cheese," he said.

"I am glad that there is plenty of it in this dish."

"I like cheese as well," said Aimee with a smile. Thorin watched as her lips twitched.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Balin was just telling me of how Fili and Kili used to steal your cheese stash when they were younger," said Aimee.

"Tell him that he is the one who helped them thank you very much," replied Thorin.

"He is laughing at you," said Aimee.

"We shall see who has the last laugh," said Thorin rather ominously. Aimee and Balin laughed at this.

"So, I wish to here more of this Harry Potter. We left off where he rescued his godfather Sirius Black." With a smile, Aimee told him about Harry in the Tri Wizard tournament.

"How barbaric, Miss Hermione was right, for a student did die." He hung his head in respect when she told him of Cedric Diggory's death.

"This Voldimort truly is a monster. For only a mad man would kill a child," said Thorin.

"I quite agree," Aimee replied. She went to tell him about his next three years in hogwarts.

"That was an interesting tale, I wish I could read the books. This woman sounds like a talented writer," Thorin said when she was done.

Aimee smiled at him.

They ate the rest of the meal in a friendly silence.

"I wish to apologize for saying that you did not belong amongst us. I was merely venting with Dwalin about the warg incident. This was befor I was certain that you would remain here in Rivindell. I was only concerned for your safety and the statement came out wrong.

I am sorry that you had to overhear this and I would ask your forgiveness," said Thorin.

Aimee smiled at him.

"It is fine," said Aimee.

"I am touched to know that you care for me so much."

"I am beginning to see that I was wrong about my mistrust of you Miss Aimee."

"Thank you Thorin, I am glad to here it."

"You are welcome Miss," the dwarf answered.

"Are you ready to head back?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"Very well then, let us leave." Thorin gathered the basket of items and they started off.

They had been walking for a bit when Thorin got the feeling that they were lost. The feeling grew stronger as they continued on.

"I don't remember a river," Aimee muttered.

"Aye, I believe that we may be lost," Thorin muttered back, drawing his sword and glancing around. They stood by a crop of trees along a big river.

"Maybe the river will lead us back," Thorin said. Aimee nodded and they continued to walk, the grass crunching under their shoes. They both froze where they stood when an all too familiar sound filled the air.

"Wargs," they whispered together.

"We must hurry," the dwarf told her. They began to walk a bit quicker.

"When will this accursed river end?" Thorin hissed, kicking a rock out of his way.

The wargs were getting closer now. They tried to walk on, but they were quickly surrounded by all sided. The river was their only escape that Thorin could see.

There was a bit of a drop off, but nothing that they could not manage.

"Oh, we've got ourselves a couple of stragglers, let us have some fun with them," the orc leader said. Thorin sent him a look of cold fury and turned back to Aimee.

"I want you to start swimming for shore, it is a strait path, not hard to traverse. I shall be right behind you," said Thorin.

"All right," Aimee whispered.

"Be careful will you?"

"Go," Thorin hissed. He helped her down the drop off and she began to swim. She heard the distant sounds of clashing swords as she swam.

The water was not too deep. The woman heard some rapids up ahead and pulled in her knees so she would not get swept away.

Luckily, she avoided them. The sound of swords grew faint and was replaced by the sound of splashing behind her. She dare not call out incase it was an orc.

Instead, she continued on. After a few minutes, she heard a gasp and a branch pass her. She managed to snatch it up.

It was Thorin's Oakenshield for which he was famous for. He had let her feel of it a couple days ago.

She swallowed a scream as a rapid caught her off guard and pulled her to shore. She got out of the water, coughing and spluttering.

"Thorin?' she asked quietly. She walked forward a few paces and stepped on something soft. Carefully, she bent down to feel what it was, hoping that it wasn't a snake or something.

It was only Thorin's hand.

"Thorin?" The figure did not move when she called his name. Frightened, she knelt in front of him and checked his pulse. He was not breathing.

That was the gasp that I heard a few minutes ago, she thought. Luckily for her, she had taken some CPR classes befor coming to this world. Thorin's back was pressed against a rock.

She was about to start when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and a cold laugh.

"Ah, it is just me and the pretty lady, we shall have lots of fun you and I." It dawned on her what she had to do. She was the only one around who could do it.

She groped for Thorin's hand and grabbed his sword. She was breathing very fast now, scared shitless.

_You can do this lass, Just aim for the _torso_, Balin's encouraging voice came to her._

_It helped calm her._

_"But first, let me kill you dwarf friend," cold furry exploded across Aimee and Balin's connection._

Kill it, Balin hissed. Aimee took the sword and stepped between him and Thorin. The sword was much lighter than she thought.

She held the shield in front of her and stepped forward. She would not let this bastard kill Thorin. She focused on her and Balin's anger, it gave her a point to focus on and it blocked out her terror.

The orc was still laughing as she stepped forward.

"Die you son of a hoar," she whispered. She aimed as best as she could and plunged the sword. It went through his stomach. The orc screamed in agony as his blood pooled around him.

"That's right you fucking bastard," she hissed. She felt the spray of his blood on her shirt.

The orc let out a choking gasp and fell to the ground with a crash of Armour.

She dropped to her knees beside Thorin and began the process of CPR.

After her third attempt, he began to cough up the water and breathe on his own.

Thorin opened his eyes as the last of the water left his system. He gaped at what he saw. His sword lay beside him with orc blood up to the hilt, the orc lay dead. He heard retching not too far from where he sat. Aimee walked back to him. She was pale and rather shaken with drying orc blood on her shirt.

All his doubts about her vanished when he realized what she had done for him. She sat beside him.

"Miss Aimee, are you well?" Thorin asked her. She looked at him and began to cry.

The dwarf moved over and put his arms around her.

"What you did was very brave of you," he said gently.

"Do not feel sorry that you killed that orc. They are foul creatures that no naught but to kill."

"It's not the orc I feel sorry for," said Aimee.

"It was the act of taking the life."

"I understand this, for I too was in shock after my first kill. Everybody is. I beg you not dwell on it however."

'All right," said Aimee, wiping her eyes.

"Come and let us leave befor more show up. I see the bridge to the city." He took her hand and helped her up. He then cleaned his sword.

Thorin was very glad that Aimee was alive. He wished that he would have protected her more so she wouldn't have had to kill at all.

But he always did less than he should. He was not worthy of the Oakenshield that he held. His stomach did the strange flip flop motion that he had begun to experience when he was around her recently. He led her over the bridge and inside the house.

"I shall take you to your room," said Thorin.

"Is there anything you need befor I do?"

"Could you give me a hug?" she asked.

"I feel cold." Thorin ripped his arms around her.

"Is this fine?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she replied. Thorin held her a bit tighter, wishing to protect her from all harm.

He had not done a very good thus far. He was not worthy of her company.

He felt cold when she let go of him and they continued their walk.

When they reached her room, Thorin opened the door for her.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked in that same gentle tone/

"Some tea please," she said quietly.

"Very well, I shall have somebody send some to you. I must take my leave now and tell Gandalf of this situation." she nodded and he put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

By the time Aimee had changed into a dress, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in," she said in her dazed tone that she had every sense she had killed the orc.

The door opened to reveal Balin and Dwalin.

Balin set the tea try he was carrying down on her desk. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

He took the teapot and poured her a cup,, adding a generous amount of honey.

"Here you are lass," he said, handing her the cup and sitting beside her.

She took a sip of the hot liquid and felt some the shock leave her.

"That's right, drink up. It will help," encouraged Balin, putting his hand on her shoulder.

'I wish to tell you personally that I am proud of you. What you did took real courage," said Balin.

"I shall take my leave now, for Dwalin wishes to have a word with you." Aimee nodded with a small smile and he closed the door behind her and Dwalin.

They were silent as she drank the tea. When she was done, he silently poured her a second cup.

"I am a dwarf who is not afraid to admit it when he is wrong," said Dwalin.

"I wish to apologize for my harsh words when we were on the road. I am aware that my attitude towards you has not helped you deal with your current situation. For that, I am sorry." Aimee smiled at him.

"You are forgiver," she replied.

"Good then," Dwalin said.

"If I were you, I would tell Thorin of your feelings befor we leave," the dwarf advised.

A blush appeared on her face as her stomach did a funny flip flop motion.

"I don't know what your talking about," she muttered.

'I may not be able to read you like my brother, but that does not mean that I am a fool, I know the looks that you send him and the blush that appears when you are with him. Treat him right and I shall be happy. If you do not, you do not want to know what I shall do in return. Do you understand?" Dwalin asked.

'Yes," Aimee replied.

"Aye, that is good, I shall take my leave now, for there are a certain pare of his disobedient nephews that I must take to Thorin."

"Oh my, he will not be pleased at this news," said Aimee.

"Nay, he shall not. I was waiting for you to return befor sending them to him." Dwalin bowed to her and left the room.

Not long after his departure, Aimee thought that she heard Thorin's angry voice pass by her room.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME BOY!" Wow, he must be pissed, Aimee thought as she peeked her head out from her door.

"Did you really expect us to stay quietly at home while you are risking your life to take back our homeland!"

"I am warning you Kili," Thorin snarled. Aimee stepped outside and walked towards them.

"Hi fellows," she said cheerfully.

"Nice day we're having eh?" Thorin wheeled around to see who had spoken, teeth bared in a snarl and nostrils flaring.

"Miss Aimee," he said in a tone of forced calm.

"I wish for you to meet my nephews, Fili and Kili." Aimee gave a curtsey to where she hoped they were, but she curtseyed at the wall instead.

"We are behind you Miss, it is nice to meet you. I am Fili, son of Dis at your service," he bowed to her.

"At yours and your families," Aimee replied, curtsying in the proper direction this time.

Kili didn't bother with the nicety's.

"What is a human doing here?" he snapped.

Aimee ignored him and put a hand on Thorin's arm.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Does it sound like he is all right?" Kili asked cooly.

"I shall ask you once more," Thorin's voice was deadly calm.

"What possessed you to disobey mine as well as your mother's direct orders to stay home?"

"I have told you our reasoning," Kili sneered.

"Hey, that is not a way to talk to your uncle," Aimee said angrily.

"Be quiet woman. These matters do not concern you," Kili snarled. Fili gave his brother a hard look while Thorin got in his face.

"You will hold your tongue boy," he hissed.

"She is my friend and you will treat her with the proper respect." Fili sighed in annoyance and grabbed his brother's arm.

"I apologize for my brother's lack of manners my lady," he said to Aimee.

"it is fine," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Very well, I shall talk with you later Miss Aimee, I must have a word with my nephews," he squeezed her hand.

"Fili! Kili! come along," he barked. The brothers followed him without a word.

The next day, Aimee was walking through the halls of Rivendell after a satisfying lunch. She heard Oin muttering to himself ahead of her.

"Well hello there lass," he said, spotting her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi there Oin," she replied.

"Good afternoon Miss Aimee, how are you today?" the dwarf asked, falling in step beside her.

"I am doing good," she answered.

"How are you doing?"

"I am well thank you," said Oin. He turned and looked at her.

"I heard what you did for Thorin yesterday," he said.

"I must say that I am very proud of you," Aimee gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she replied.

"It had to be done."

"Thank you, it had to be done."

"Aye it did. And even when something like this has to be done, there are people out there who would freeze up and still not do it. Good on you." A small blush appeared on Aimee's face.

"Yes, I wasn't going to watch the dwarf that I, well you know," said Aimee rather awkwardly, her blush growing.

Oin nodded, smiling riley.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't," Aimee replied.

"I don't want to distract him from the quest." Oin snorted at this.

"Distract him? Or give him something else to think about other than killing a bloody dragon?" he asked.

"I bet that he would tell me that he does no have time to court or think about courting," said Aimee rather glumly. Oin put a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"I cannot tell you when the best time to say your feelings are. Yes this quest is a main focus and he will not pay much attention to other matters, but also think when is the next time you will get the chance to tell him?

It'll be a few months again before we reach Erebor and that's just getting there." He stepped closer to her and whispered.

"Who knows how much longer before we've reestablished it and when you may come visit us? And eh, not to make you worried but who knows who will survive the end of this?" Aimee nodded at his words. He did have a good point.

A smile appeared on her face.

"So, if a tree falls in the forest and nobody is around to here it, does it make a sound?" she asked the dwarf.

"No,' he answered.

"Not to me." Aimee grinned at him.

"Of course it would,' she exclaimed.

"It would go kersmash!"

"Don't you go changing the subject on me lass, stay focused!" Oin snapped.

"Meh," Aimee replied, sticking out her tongue at him.

"These distractions will only hinder you," he said.

"Put that back befor I step on it," he growled.

"Put that back befor I step on it," Aimee mocked.

Oin gave her a mock outraged look.

"What are you doing? Do you dare mock me after all the aid I have given you?" Aimee grinned at him. He returned the smile.

"Blah blah," she replied.

"Now you pretend to be a lamb," he joked.

"Bah bah."

"No, blah," she said.

"Bah," he replied.

"Blah," she answered.

"Bah!"

"Blah!"

"BAH with you!" he bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You think that you can out bellow a dwarf?" he yelled.

"I sure as hell can try!" she roared back. They were both grinning now.

"Yes you do that," he taunted.

"Go ahead and scream your little lungs out."

"Ye ha!" she yelled. Oin chuckled at her.

"Well you enjoy yourself, I do not have the time to scream with little girlies," he said. They were stand toe to toe now, glaring at each other.

"I ain't no little girlie," said Aimee.

"Aye, you are," he replied.

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Not," she said.

"What are you then? A lumberjack?' Aimee grinned and leaned in to whisper.

"I am a sexie lumberjack." Oin choked back a roar of laughter.

"Do not use such volgur language woman," he growled.

"Oh, and I suppose that you are the perfect little dwarf angel," she said sweetly, putting her arm around his shoulder. Oin glared, Aimee smirked back.

"No, the proper term is dwarf healer," Oin corrected.

"Well I'll be fried in butter!" she exclaimed in her best southern accent.

'Bleg," Oin said.

"It is called a metaphor my friend," said Aimee.

'I don't like that metaphor," Oin grumbled. A crowd of elves was gathering in the shadows to listen to this banter. Some of them were snickering behind their hands.

"Get your arm off me now," said Oin. Aimee complied with a smile.

"Hmm, I am happy as a freakin monkey," said Aimee. Oin fought back a laugh.

'Good," he grumbled.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles," she said rather dramatically. Oin fought back another laugh, rolling his eyes instead.

"Please stop saying your random quotes and metaphors, they are hard to understand and are quite confusing," he complained.

"I don't understand them myself, but they are fun to say and put in stories," Aimee replied.

"Well keep them to your stories and use only the ones you understand," grumbled Oin, fighting back his smile.

"Well I'm just plum out of luck then," said Aimee with a smile. Oin shook his head.

"On a serious note, have you thought about life here?' he asked.

"A bit," replied Aimee.

"Well?' Oin prompted.

"Maybe some bard work? Middle earth does not have publishing companies to publish novels."

"They have scribes for copying books," said Oin with a shrug.

"Bard work does not pay much unless you are very good. Just ask around, the pointy ears shall help you."

"I can do that," said Aimee.

"That is good," replied Oin.

"What hobbies do you have?" asked Aimee.

"As a healer, I do not have time for much except for collecting herbs and making medicine. I can play the clarinet however." Aimee smiled at him.

"I play the ukulele, maybe we should get together and jam." she offered.

"If by jamming you mean playing together rather than the paste that you put on bread then I agree," said Oin.

"Jamming is another term for playing together," Aimee explained.

"Hmm," Oin hummed.

"We just call it playing together. We do not like to mix instruments with eating habits," he joked. Aimee laughed at this.

Oin joined in.

"It has been good talking with you Miss Aimee, but I have to get some pain relieving herbs for the road," Oin bowed in her direction and left.

Aimee smiled and walked on. She ran into a figure not to far from the main doors.

"Oh sorry, whoever I have ran into," she said.

"It is I," said Thorin's deep voice. Aimee fought back her blush, thinking of Oin's advice.

"Well hi there, how are things in your little slice of the world?" she asked, walking beside him. Thorin was silent befor answering.

"Tis well enough I suppose," he said with a sigh. He sounded rather gloomy.

"Quarter for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Thorin raised his eyebrows at her. The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a quarter.

Thorin looked at it rather curiously. This was rather different than the silver and gold that he was used to.

"So you pay each other just to hear one's thoughts?" he asked.

"No, we do not,' said Aimee with a grimus.

"If so, I would be quite out of money."

"Indeed," Thorin said, giving back her coin.

"I have decided that my nephews shall join our quest. They have managed on their own thus far, so they might as well join us. Though, I am not happy about it at all." Aimee nodded in understanding.

"I snagged this from the kitchens for you if you want it," said Aimee, taking out a slice of cheese from her pocket. Thorin took it and unwrapped it from the cloth with a smile.

He broke it in half and gave her a piece.

"Nothing like a good old American cheder," said Aimee as she crammed it into her mouth.

"Cheder?" Thorin repeated.

"We call it southern orange here. This particular cheese is made in the southern regions of Middle Earth."

"That is interesting," said Aimee.

"Only the best for my favorite dwarf," Dang it, why did I have to say that? Aimee scolded herself.

Thorin went quiet and turned to her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Aimee's mouth went rather dry. She swallowed and spat out her feelings for him in a stuttering rush.

"I don't blame you if you don't feel the same way, after all, who would want a human woman like me anyways," Thorin looked at her. He would have serious words with whoever dared insult her.

"Miss Aimee. You must slow your breathing. Now please continue," he said to her. Aimee nodded, doing as he said.

The dwarf looked around. Seeing that nobody was around, he turned back to her.

"Tis only you and I right now," he said to her.

"Anything you wish to tell me I shall take seriously." Aimee nodded her head and began. She told him about what Gloin said to her.

Thorin scowled at what he was hearing. What dwarf would dare say such lies to her?

He would not be surprised if she had suitors back home? The thought of that angered him further.

"Are you?" he huffed and continued.

"Do you have feelings for this dwarf?" The thought of any dwarf courting her made him want to punch a wall.

"No, he is already spoken for," said Aimee. Well that narrowed it down to two dwarves.

"I like someone else however, and he is a dwarf." Thorin went quiet at her words.

He dared not hope that it was him she was talking of. He was not worthy to have such a woman as she.

"The one who is spoken for said that I am not very attractive for a human," said Aimee. How could she believe such lies about herself?

"You are the one that I like," said Aimee. Thorin could not breathe for a second.

Did she just say what he thought he heard? Surely not. He turned back to Aimee and focused on her words.

"I know that I don't have a beard or am not tough like a dwarf woman is, he said that I am too skinny, but I can't help that, I have a fast metabolism." He had no idea what a metabolism was.

He remained quiet, waiting for her to finish. When she nodded her head, he spoke.

"Miss Aimee," he said, causing her to look in his direction.

"Am I correct in guessing that the dwarf responsible for telling you this is Gloin? For bombur is also married, but he would never be so crude."

Yes, it was Gloin," Aimee replied in a quiet voice.

She hung her head, looking embarrassed.

"Hold your head up," he said.

"Having a lowered head shows that you are ashamed which you should not be." Thorin smirked humorously and continued.

"Firstly, Gloin has already found his One. No other woman would be more beautiful to him than his wife. Plain and simple, even if all the dwarrowdams in Middle earth were lined up.

You should not have just minded his opinion about your personal life." Aimee raised her head to look at him.

"If you had remembered that, then perhaps his words would not sting so much, but instead be insignificant. " He gently chastised. Aimee nodded at this.

"I didn't have any suitors back in high school and sometimes I wondered if my looks had anything to do with it," said Aimee.

Thorin was surprised at this. Those men must have been fools to not think of courting her.

""This High School, how old are people during those classes?" he asked.

"Fifteen through eighteen in human years," Aimee replied.

Fools, the whole lot of them.

Thorin snorted at this.

" Then why care so deeply about your looks during those times? Adolescents know nothing of the world. What know they of love in it's truest form? he hissed.

" Then why care so deeply about your looks during those times? Adolescents know nothing of the world. What know they of love in it's truest form? he hisses

" Now you are older, why cling to nonsense? are those same adolescence here? Do their meager opinions still hold power or significance over your life now as an adult?" Thorin was half glaring now, trying to keep in his anger.

"no. They do not. Because everyone is still learning still half stupid, at the least, in adolescence." He looked at her and waited for her response.

She looked rather hesitant.

"Go on," Thorin said more gently. Foolish ungrateful children. Why if I was there, I would have taken her to every social event that they had. She stepped closer to him and continued.

"I don't know really, I think that every teenage girl feels insecure about herself at some point in her life. To be honest, I normally don't hold store on what other people think of what I look like, I just well, it was more the shock of hearing it in such a manner." Thorin went quiet again, thinking about her words.

Life must be a lot harder for a young lady growing up in her world if people could be so cruel. He remembered her telling Bofur of the social order in this high school.

It was utterly ridiculous, did the instructors care not how the children were treating others? He brought himself back from his thoughts and looked at her.

"I see," he said.

"I understand that I suppose. Now, on that second subject." He gave her a pointed look, forgetting for a second that she could not see it.

"You say that you like me, how so?" The dwarf's heart began to pick up speed.

The woman took a deep breath.

"Well, if you really wanna know, I think about kissing you and hearing you talk. I dream about running my hands through your hair, and about your blue eyes that I will never be able to see. But most of all, I love your passion and personality. I also love what you are doing for your people. It shows what a remarkable person you are, and I think you are smart as well."

Thorin looked at her. Those were some of the kindest words that he had heard in a long time.

"I am... humbled by your thoughts of me as a leader," he began.

"You must understand though, dwarves rarely marry each other. Committing to one another is a very serious matter and can not always be happy times, especially for a king such as I."

"I understand," Aimee replied, giving him a small smile.

"How long have you had such feelings for me?" the dwarf asked her.

"I can't pen point the date exactly, but it was on the road at some point befor we reached Rivendell," said Aimee.

"That is not a very long time to consider your truest feelings.."

" But.."

He trailed off, taking a sip of water from his water skin.

"I must confess, that despite my earlier distrust I have grown to like you as well."

"Thank you," said Aimee.

"I enjoy talking to you. I enjoyed our picnic and I am especially thankful for your rescue. Your mental bond with a dwarf of whom you do not intend to marry... that is very strange and slightly discomforting. For in marriage. the lover's body, soul, and mind belong only to those two. If we were to be together it would feel to me like I must share you with Balin." He took another sip of water.

"I do not share what I hold precious to me very well." "But it was no one's fault that this happened. So I cannot be mad over that."

"No you will not," said Aimee.

"I keep thoughts like that locked in a room in my head where he won't access them. We also have a room we go to when we need some time for ourselves."

'I am in that room right now. He has no idea what is happening."

Thorin shook his head in disagreement.

" Locked or not, the fact that Balin Is able to read your mind and not I, is enough there.

It matters not which thoughts he can read. But as I said, I do not blame you for it." I don't have to like it though, he thought sadly.

He pushed the thought away and took her hand.

"My Lady Aimee," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Listen to me."

"Yeah, I am listening."

"I personally have never really considered finding my One, because I've already an Heir to my throne, and I've a people whom I care to lead correctly enough.

But I know more than anyone how things can change on a whim. I believe that love can come in many different forms. Across races. across the stars, and My lady Aimee. I like you too. I would be willing to court you for a while, just to make sure that our feelings for each other are true. And if they are, then we can talk of marriage." A smile appeared on Aimee's face at these words.

" I would like that," she said softly. Thorin smiled back.

'I would like to court you as well," she continued.

Thorin took both of her hands in his. They were facing each other now.

"Then it is settled. Let not others judge us who have their own lovers to keep them happy."

"I agree with that," said Aimee. Thorin nodded.

"Once I finish with my work for today, I shall return to your quarters. And since I've no sibling here, nor parents. I shall have my closest friends and my nephews come to your chambers to bare witness to my braiding your hair." Aimee smiled at him.

"All right, that sounds like a plan to me."

"Good, we shall meet you in your chambers at five."

Half past four, Aimee was franticly looking for the right dress. She was trying to decide on the red or the blue. She decided to where the second color, sense that was the colors of Thorin's family.

After putting on the dress, she reached into the drawer on the side table and pulled out her pearl necklace.

Her brother had gotten it for her as a high school graduation gift. Just then, there came a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Good evening Miss Aimee,' said Fili, walking into the room.

"I thought that I would come early. The others shall be here in a few minutes."

'That is fine," said Aimee.

"Will you put these pearls on for me?" she asked.

"hmm, they're very nice. Though Pearls are not that common of a stone amongst dwarves, being derived from water and all. " Fili said. He turned her around and put the pearls around her neck. He had a smirk on his face that Aimee could not see.

"That dress is inappropriate for this occasion, down right insulting even." Aimee looked horrified at this.

'Wah?" she yelped. Fili fought back his snicker.

"Surely you knew that? They will be here in a few minutes," said Fili.

"No I didn't," said Aimee.

"What is wrong with it?" Fili was fighting hard not to laugh at the look on her face.

"Well, firstly it's elvish, but I suppose you can't help that, so it can be excused. Secondly it's a sickly blue, like the color of someone suffocating to death, not a very nice implication you're sending. And why is it so fitted? You wish for Everyone to, hem, be jealous of what Thorin is getting?'

He watched her reaction and was amused to see the panic in her eyes.

"Oh my, I guess I'd better change then," she mumbled. He snickered as she ran into the bathroom to change.

She came out a minute later in the red dress.

"I was only jesting," Fili choked out in between his laughs. Aimee could only splutter at him, her face growing red.

No wonder Balin has white hair. He has to deal with dwarves like Fili and Kili.

"You silly woman, both dresses look fine. This is an intimate occasion. There was no need to dress up. In fact, it is preferable that you do not. But I am sure that they will appreciate the effort all the same,' said Fili. Aimee muttered various curses under her breath as they waited.

A few minutes later, they could hear voices coming down the hall.

"You certainly found this room rather quickly," said Kili. Fili opened the door wider to let the dwarves in.

"Don't block the way laddie," Dwalin's grumpy voice was heard to say.

Balin gave Fili a suspicious look.

"Not giving the lass any trouble are you lad?' he asked, coming out of the mind room. He scowled when he felt her nervousness.

_Relax Aimee, all shall be well, he said to her. Fili gave a knowing smile at his brother who smirked at him in return._

_Balin sent Kili a glare. He ignored it however. He and Aimee sighed in annoyance._

_Dwalin crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall._

_"So, how are things?" Aimee asked, trying to break the sudden awkward silence._

_"Eh," said Kili with a shrug._

_"Not bad I suppose," said Dwalin._

_"We are doing fine," said Balin. He sent feelings of encouragement through their bond._

_"Good, everybody is here," said Thorin as he entered the room. He stopped and gaped at the dress that Aimee was wearing. He tried to hide his smirk._

_Red?" he asked in a worried tone._

_"Do you not think that this is a good idea? Or should I bleed out as you imply?' Balin sent him a look that clearly said that this was not the time for jesting at the horrified look on her face._

_"I'll go change again," she choked out. Dwalin snorted, Fili and Kili laughed while Thorin chuckled quietly._

_"All right, let us leave the lass alone aye?" Balin snapped, glaring at everyone. Thorin looked away sheepishly and took the woman's hand._

_"Do not change Lady Aimee, I was only jesting." Aimee sighed in relief at his words._

_"Thank you, Fili has made me change all ready.' Thorin gave his nephew an amused look._

_"All ready beaten me to it have you?" he asked. Fili laughed._

_"I could not let you have all the fun," he jested._

_"Let us get down to business," said Balin._

_Dwalin stared outside while Fili and Kili moved to the table._

_Thorin moved in front of her and cleared his throat._

_"My lady Aimee of Oklahoma. When I first met you I had no intention of allowing you to join my company. Twas gandalf's idea to allow you to stay at least till we came near this city. Nor did I really have any intention of coming near this city either mind you. But after spending more time with you, my thoughts have changed from such bitter accusations of being so close to Balin, and now I stand asking to braid a courting braid and bead in your hair. Quite the dramatic change is it not?"_

_"It certainly is," Aimee replied._

_Anyhow, I am glad that you were honest with me regarding your thoughts and feelings, and I would gladly court you. For even if for some reason, this doesn't work, I am happy to say that at least we tried and we shall remain as good friends,' he continued._

_"I agree with that statement and would love to try courting," said Aimee. Thorin nodded._

_Balin, his brother Dwalin, Fili and his Brother Kili are my closest of kin. They have born witness to this. I have their blessing as well in our newfound courtship." He smiled at his kin then turned back to Aimee._

_" Allow me to braid your hair." Aimee smiled at him._

_"You certainly may," Aimee replied. Thorin moved behind her. He grabbed some strands of her hair and quickly made the courting braid. When he was done, he fitted his bead at the end._

_"This is an azurite bead," he explained as he worked._

_" It is blue with green freckles, but I carved it to just the blue. This is the bead I have chosen, for it is a part of my family origin and the color that I like."_

_I hope that you approve," he said rather nervously. Aimee smiled at him._

_"You have chosen well. Blue is my favorite color." Thorin smiled in relief at her words._

_"Aye, you did well," agreed Balin._

_"Thank you for your audience," said Thorin. He dipped his head to them as Aimee stepped into the center of the room._

_Fili had his usual laid back smile, while Kili's was rather thin._

_Dwalin grunted in satisfaction._

_"It is about bloody time,' he muttered under his breath, smirking at his king. Thorin rolled his eyes at them in dry humor._

How do I look? Balin smiled at her.

_"You look lovely dear, he sent back. Fili smirked at his brother._

_"now, if only we can find you a lady. That would make Mother quite happy," he said. Kili glared at his brother._

_Thorin, Aimee, Balin and Dwalin rolled their eyes at them and left to go to the evening meal._

_When they got to the dining hall, Thorin led her to the high table and pulled out her chair for her._

_After she was seated, he poured her a glass of wine._

_"Thank you," she said with a smile._

_He squeezed her hand under the table and poured a glass of wine for himself._

_"If it is agreeable, I would like to tell my men of our courtship befor we have dessert," said Thorin._

_"That is fine with me," Aimee replied._

_After the dinner was eaten, Thorin got to his feet._

_Some of the elves glared at him. Thorin ignored their looks and turned to his men._

_"I wish to announce that Lady Aimee and I have agreed to a courtship. I have just braided the bead in her hair." The dwarves clapped and smiled at their king._

_"See, I told you didn't I?" Oin bellowed at Aimee. The woman smiled in his direction._

_"Congratulations," one of the servers said to Thorin. He bowed his head to her._

_"Thank you my lady," he said. The elleth nodded and put the dessert on the table._

_After dinner, Thorin and Aimee went outside for a walk._

_"Did you enjoy this eve's dinner?" asked Thorin._

_"Yes I did," said Aimee._

_"I hope you did as well._

_"Aye," the dwarf replied._

_"I am a bit surprised, the company took our courtship better than expected."_

_"I agree," said Aimee._

_"I thought that there would be a bit more protest."_

_"As did I, perhaps they were wise enough to keep their comments to themselves."_

_"That, or they wish for your happiness," said Aimee. Thorin smiled at her._

_"Either way, it is good enough for me as of now." They were silent as they listened to the sounds of the night animals._

_"What do people in your world do during courtships?" the dwarf asked._

_"In my world, the couple call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Instead of courtship, we call it dating. During these dates, we sometimes go out to dinner and then to see a movie which is a theater play with moving pictures._

_I do like your tradition of the courting braid, as well as the craftsmanship of your bead." Thorin puffed out his chest at this._

_"I'm glad that you do. In the dwarven culture, it is typical of each to give gifts to one another periodically. Sometimes the couples do not even see each other for a year after the first day of courtship. " I do not expect us to follow those traditions to the T either. For I will be leaving and you are here."_

_"There is a holiday in my world called Valentines day. It is a universal celebration of love that couples celebrate. We also have a celebration during New Years eve. That takes place December thirty first while The new year lands on January first."_

_"That sounds like Durin's day. It lands in October," said Thorin._

_"We do not have such holidays in the dwarven culture, but if you would like, we can celebrate this Valentines day on the fourteenth of February."_

_Thorin loved her smile. It lit up her whole face._

_'So handsome fellow, wanna fly me to the moon and back with a kiss?" asked Aimee._

_Thorin smirked at her._

_He loved hearing her odd phrases._

_'Is that what you want?" he asked._

_"Yes it is." Thorin took her face in his hands and planted a gentle kiss on her lips._

_It was one of the most wonderful things he had ever experienced. Her lips were soft against his rough ones. He didn't want to stop._

_Aimee grinned at him when he drew away._

_"I must say, you flew me to the moon and beyond to a galaxy far far away," she said._

_"heh heh. Then perhaps I should calm down a bit. For I need you to stay right here," said Thorin, stroking her cheek._

_"Oh no, I am taking you with me handsome fellow," Aimee shot back. She reached forward and stroked his own cheek._

_"Cannot have my courtier to go flying away so soon. What would the others think?" asked Thorin, his grin growing playful. Aimee put on her best mock thinking face._

_"Hmm, they may just have to find some galaxies of their own," said Aimee._

_"You never know, they may meet Captain Curk and Mr. Spock." Thorin chuckled at her._

_"Let us discover what is on this planet first," he joked._

_"Yes, like cars, planes, trains, and rock concerts," said Aimee._

_"Yes, a few things at a time please," said Thorin._

_Fili and Kili snickered in the shadows._

_"Hey brother, wanna fly me to a galaxy far far away?" Fili asked his brother in a high girly voice. Thorin sent a glare in his direction._

_"I have some time befor we turn in for the night, what would you like to do?" Thorin asked._

_"Wanna go for a walk around the garden?" Thorin smiled and took her hand._

_"A walk it is," the dwarf replied._

_"Quiet Kili, the fun is about to start," Fili hissed at his brother. They smiled at each other as the new couple took a step. They had to bite down on their hands to hide their laughter._

_"What the?' Thorin and Aimee asked together. They shrugged it off and picked up speed._

_They let out yells of surprise as the rope that tied their legs together made them hit the ground._

_'This has my nephews written all over it," Thorin snarled as he helped Aimee to her feet._

_Together, they managed to untie the rope from their legs._

_The dwarf took the elvish rope and threw it over his shoulder._

_The two of them continued their walk until they reached a big patch of flowers._

_"So I take it that you are an admirer of flowers. I here that you often visit this place," said Thorin as he guided her to a bench._

_"Yes I am," said Aimee._

_"Do you have a favorite flower?" he asked._

_"No, I like all of them."_

_" A favorite fragrance then?" Aimee smiled at him._

_"I like honeysuckle," she replied._

_"That is not so bad," said Thorin with a nod._

_'No, it has a nice subtle eroma," agreed Aimee. Thorin smiled at her and squeezed her hand._

_"It is a relief to my heart that you will be staying here. When Erebor is mine and we have settled in properly, I shall send a regimen to fetch you," said Thorin._

_"Thank you," Aimee replied with a smile._

_"When are you guys going to leave?"_

_"Four days," said Thorin with a sigh._

_"I have something for you to remember me by when you are gone," Aimee said quietly.._

_"Really, all ready?" Thorin asked in surprise._

_"Yes," she reached into her purse and brought out a ukulele._

_"My ukulele is in my room, I would like for you to have this." Thorin took the tiny instrument and ran is fingers along the strings._

_"Tis a fine instrument, but I do not know how to play it." Aimee gave him a gentle smile._

_"I will teach you when I arrive in Erebor," she replied._

_"Then I shall be honored to carry it. I have something for you in return." Thorin reached into his pocket and placed a ring in her hand._

_"This is a ring that I forged back in the blue mountains. The symbol on it is a combination of the mountain of Erebor and the crest of the line of Durin. It is made from the same stone as the bead in your beautiful hair." She smiled and excepted the ring._

_"I too shall be honored to carry this for you," the dwarf took out a leather strip and put the ring on it._

_"I wish for you to carry it , for it is to big for your fingers." He tied the ends around her neck to make a necklace._

_"Thank you," said Aimee._

_"Thank you to you as well, you have made me quite happy these last few days."_

_"I am glad, you deserve to be happy," she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Thorin put his arms around her and deepened the kiss._

_His hands made their way up her shoulder blades and up to her hair. He stopped._

_"May I?" he asked._

_"Yes you can," Aimee replied and dived back into the kiss. He responded with equal passion and ran his hands through her soft brown hair. Aimee also found her hands wondering into Thorin's hair._

_She stopped as well. In response, he took her hand and placed it into his black tresses._

_They ran their hands through each other's hair as their lips met again and again and their foreheads touched._

_Finally they drew apart._

_"You are so beautiful," Thorin said._

_"I am not just speaking of your physical appearance either. That is beautiful yes, but it is your inner beauty that shines forth. Do you remember when I asked you your thoughts on my quest?'_

_"Yes," Aimee whispered._

_"It still astounds me that a person who is not of my own kin is in agreement with what I am trying to do for my people._

_Even dwarves from my own family are against what I am doing. They think that it is a fool's errand, and that I should just forget about it." His tone grew bitter as he spoke._

_"So to hear a woman who is not of my race or of this world tell me that she believed in what I was doing was surprising. I was simply not expecting that answer._

_Looking back on it now, I believe that may have been the point where my doubts about you started to shift the tiniest bit. As you are well aware of however, we dwarves are a stubborn lot who are slow to change. I doubt that many people in your situation would have shown us the amount of patience that you have given us."_

_Thorin turned to her and looked her in the eyes._

_"Pleas do not let anybody change you," he whispered._

_"I won't," she replied._

_"Good then, are you ready to go back? It is getting late."_

_"Yes I am," said Aimee. The king took her hand and helped her from the bench._

_They walked slowly, enjoying one another's company. Thorin did his best to ignore the elves that stared at them._

_'They are such a handsome pair," an elleth said to her male companion._

_"Indeed they are," the male replied._

_"I am not fond of the beard however, not becoming at all."_

_"I like your beard," Aimee grumbled indignantly. Thorin squeezed her hand gratefully._

_He turned to the elves._

_"At least our men have facial hair and do not look like children pretending to court," he retorted. The elves laughed at him._

_"I quite agree with my companion, why for the need of hair on the face, how revolting," the elleth replied, looking Thorin up and down with a sneer._

_"Indeed," the ellen said in a snooty tone. Thorin stiffened next to Aimee. He clutched her hand in his._

_"I will not be judged by an ignorant tree shagger. Who are you to judge things you do not understand nor take the time to do so?" he roared at them. Aimee squeezed his hand and rubbed her thumb in circles on the back while Thorin slowed his angry breathing._

_"I have heard tell that dwarves do not court outside their own race," the elleth said._

_"What are you doing courting a human?" Thorin's lips drew back in a snarl._

_Aimee's hand was the only thing keeping him from loosing his temper with these arrogant elves._

_'Come Aimee," he said through gritted teeth. They spun around and marched back to the house, the good mood from earlier forgotten._

_Thorin was quiet as they made their way to Aimee's room._

_"What is it?" Aimee asked softly._

_"Those elves," Thorin snarled._

_"Don't mind them, they were being ass holes. I happen to really like your beard," Aimee said, giving him a hug._

_"I know," said Thorin, hugging her in return._

_They drew apart as he opened the door to her room._

_"I shall take my leave now Aimee," he said, helping her take off the jewelry._

_"I have enjoyed our evening together. Perhaps we shall have morning meal together? Do you have a time or preference of place?"_

_"At eight, and I don't care where we eat as long as we get to chow down." she replied. Thorin laughed at this._

_He loved her when she made references of her world_

_'Very well, eight it is then, I shall come by in the morning to escort you."_

_"All righty then," she said._

_"Good night my lady Aimee," said Thorin._

_"Good night my lord Thorin," said Aimee. Thorin smiled at her as eh closed the door behind her._

_After wishing Balin a good night, Aimee changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed._

_Where she promptly fell asleep._

_Thorin woke at three the next morning. He smiled to himself as he went through his plan. Hopefully things would run smoothly and he would have a lovely morning with his lady._

_After getting dressed, he grabbed a notebook that Ori had let him use the and went in search of their burglar._

_To say that Bilbo Baggins was not happy to hear a loud pounding at his door at three fifteen in the morning, was like saying that Gandalf had a rather unhealthy obsession with pipe weed. Both statements were true and if anybody disputed them, Thorin would have gladly debated the subject._

_The hobbit jerked open the door with a dark scowl on his face._

_"What can I do for you Master Thorin?" his tone was painfully polite._

_"I need your expertise on flowers."_

_"And why is that pray?" Bilbo asked._

_"I need to know the right ones to pick for Lady Aimee. I do not have much time, for I have to start on her breakfast next." Bilbo gave an annoyed sigh. Thorin peered down at the creature, blue eyes narrowed into slits._

_"Very well," said Bilbo through a yawn._

_"Let us go to the gardens and I shall help you." When they reached the flower gardens, Thorin took out his notebook._

_'I need to know some good romantic flowers," he said to the hobbit._

_Bilbo soon learned why he was woken at three in the morning. Dwarves knew nothing about flowers, for their love was for the jewels beneath the earth. The hobbit had to repeat certain flowers befor Thorin could correctly identify the flower._

_Thorin insisted in having a drawing of the flowers beside their meanings for future reference. It was nearly three fifty in the morning befor Thorin was able to pick the correct flowers. The dwarf thanked the hobbit who went back to his little room for some much needed sleep._

_Gandalf the Gray gave Thorin a very unfriendly look under his bushy eyebrows._

_"Why does Thorin Oakenshield insist on breaking down my door at four in the morning?" His tone had a you'd better answer in the next five seconds or else, quality to it._

_"I need you to put a preservation spell in this for me," he handed the wizard the crown of flowers that he made._

_"Why should I do that? I thought that dwarves did not like flowers?" the wizard snapped._

_"They are for Miss Aimee. Will you or not?" Thorin snapped. The wizard took the crown and muttered some words under his breath._

_"Here, these flowers will last her a long time," said Gandalf, handing the crown back to Thorin._

_He nodded at the wizard and walked on. Now, to find the perfect place to have this meal, he thought as he walked out the double doors._

_It would have to be somewhere that was near the house. He was not going to get them lost this time. With a nod to himself, he set off, ignoring the elves that walked silently around him._

_Did these people ever sleep? Oh well, he did not have the time nor care to ponder over the strangeness of elves. Not to far ahead, he saw a waterfall in the center of a circle of trees._

_Perfect spot, he thought as he drew a map in his little book. All he would have to do was to follow it and they would not get lost._

_"Good plan Thorin," he said to himself as he began his walk to the house. He spotted a pair of elleths walking past. He hated the thought of asking their help, but he was going to need it in order to pull this off successfully._

_He waved at them to grab their attention. They traded a look and stopped in front of him._

_"What can we assist you with my lord?"_

_"Know you any musicians?" he asked._

_"Indeed, I play the harp, while my sister plays the lute," the elf replied._

_"Good, if you do not mind, I am planning a special breakfast for the lady that I am courting," said Thorin._

_"Can you be at this spot around eight to serenade our meal?" he pointed to the waterfall that he found. The elves traded smiles._

_"We would be honored to perform for you and your lady," the woman said._

_"I thank you," said Thorin, bowing to them._

_"I must take my leave, for I have a meal to start preparing." The elves smiled after him as he left._

_Thorin made his way to the kitchens. He expected that the elves would give him trouble, but they were only too glad to assist him in whatever he needed to find._

_"Where shall you have this meal?" the head chef asked._

_"It is at the waterfall that sits in a circle of trees," Thorin replied as he mixed flour and water to make griddle cakes. The chef smiled at him._

_"That is a beautiful spot you have chosen. Lord Elrond used to frequent that very spot with his wife," a sad look came over the elf's face, but was quickly gone._

_"My staff and I shall set a table for two out for you. Do you wish for a vase of flowers for the center?"_

_"Indeed," the dwarf replied, cracking an egg into his mixture._

_"I thank you for assisting me in this matter." The elf smiled at him and began to bark orders at his staff._

_As well as his griddle cakes, he made meat and vegetable eggs, scrambled for her and fried for himself, fried potatos, toast, bowls of mixed fruit, and some porridge._

_The dwarf carefully inspected each vegetable and fruit for freshness, for he would only serve the best to his favorite lady._

_For drinks, he made coffee, cider, and a small pot of tea. After he was done with each dish, he set it on the fire to keep it warm until the rest of the food was done._

_A group of elves stood waiting to assist the dwarf in taking the meal to his chosen spot._

_While Thorin prepared the meal and the elves set up at the waterfall, the two sisters came up with a romantic song list and were practicing in the hall of fire. At six thirty, Thorin went to his room to change out of his work attire and to more suitable clothing._

_He could not wait to see the look on her face when he showed her his surprise._

_Dwalin and Bilbo gaped as Thorin came sauntering past them with a small smile on his face._

_"What in Mahal's name is going on?" Dwalin asked._

_"I know not," the hobbit groaned._

_"He had me up at three, hunting for different flowers." Dwalin smirked at the hobbit._

_"Shall we see what the fuss is about?" he asked. A gleam appeared in the hobbit's eyes._

_"Yes, I would like to see what was so urgent for the need of me being wakened at three in the morning."_

_They waited for Thorin to appear with the woman. Gandalf and Balin joined them not long after._

_"What is going on here?' the wizard asked._

_He looked amused as Bilbo told him the plan._

_"I too was awoken at an unusual hour," the wizard grumbled as Thorin and Aimee appeared around the corner._

_"Why he needed me to cast a spell that could wait until a more decent hour, I will never know. _

_The four of them followed the couple at a distance._

_"So that is the reason why he needed help with flowers," said Bilbo._

_"He could have asked me last eve however." As they walked, they listened as Thorin described the place that they were going to._

_Dwalin exchanged a look with his brother when he saw the table set for two._

_"You did all of this for me?" asked Aimee with a smile._

_"Indeed I did," said Thorin, pulling out her chair._

_"I cooked the meal as well."_

_"Thank you Thorin, this is one of the kindest things that anybody has done for me," said Aimee._

_"All right, we have seen enough, let us leave them alone," said Balin._

_The other three were in agreement._

_"Yes, I cooked the meal as well," Thorin was saying to Aimee. He poured them each a cup of coffee as they started in on the griddle cakes._

_Aimee smiled as a lively tune filled the air._

_"You had some elves play for us as well," she said with a smile._

_"I know how much you like music," murmured Thorin._

_"You are a good cook Thorin," Aimee said, swallowing her food and starting in on the eggs._

_"Thank you Aimee, I am glad that you approve," the dwarf poured her a cup of cider as he spoke._

_They made small talk as they consumed the meal. Aimee told Thorin of some of the amusing things that her siblings did when they were younger/_

_"I am glad that you have a close family," Thorin said to her as they started on the final dish._

_"Yes, we are quite close and I really miss them." Thorin put an arm around her shoulders._

_"Not all have told you, but my men are quite fond of you. I believe that your family is closer than you think," he whispered._

_"In saving my life, you have gained their respect and admiration." Aimee smiled at him._

_"If you are ready to go, I shall escort you to the house. I have things I must prepare for our journey."_

_"I am ready," Aimee replied._

_Thorin helped her from her chair and led her back to the house. The elves smiled after them as they began the clean up from the meal._

_Thorin and Aimee departed at the main doors. He had to find Balin to confirm some rout details, so she decided to see what Oin was up to._

_Knowing him, he would be looking for medical herbs in the herb gardens._

_Smiling at her plan, she went back outside._

_She heard some tuneless humming up ahead._

_Aimee smiled when she recognized Oin's voice. I'll sneak up behind him and surprise him, she thought._

_Balin's chuckle rang in her head._

_The woman crept as carefully as she could until she was right be hind him._

_"Goo!" she bellowed. She hadn't been the only one who yelled._

_Oin had yelled the same thing at the same time. They were silent for a few seconds._

_"Hey, I was supposed to scare you," said Aimee with a pout._

_"There is no way a little girlie such as yourself could startle a dwarf," Oin replied, puffing out is chest._

_"Let me guess," Aimee said in a bored tone._

_"You have the eyes of an eagle and the ears of a fox."_

_"Don't you roll your eyes at me woman," growled Oin._

_"Don't you roll your eyes at me woman," Aimee mocked._

_"Grrrrrr!" Oin yelled. Aimee snickered as she picked up a hand full of mud._

_"Hmm, let's see," said Oin to himself._

_"Basel, check, rosemary, check.." He looked up as he added the herbs to his basket._

_"Don't you throw that at me," he growled. She was holding a large mud ball in her hand._

_"Oooooooh," said Aimee in her best ghost imitation._

_"Don't you dare throw that dirt at me," said Oin. Aimee flashed the dwarf a grin_

_"wacka wacka doo doo yeah!" she yelled befor throwing. The dirt ball sailed passed Oin's ear and hit the tree beside him with a splat. She gave him an innocent grin as he knelt amongst the herbs in silence._

_"Nice throw lass," said Oin as she knelt beside him._

_"Why thank you," said Aimee with a smile._

_"Do you need any help?"_

_"NO thank you lass, I am just about done," said Oin._

_"Well then, I am going to make some pizza for lunch. It is a dish from my world. Do you want to help me make it?" Oin gave her a fond smile._

_'Aye, that sounds like fun, let's go." The dwarf took her hand and they walked together, heading inside and to the kitchens._

_"So how do you make this dish?' asked Oin as they washed their hands in a basin._

_"Pizza is a crust with sauce and different toppings like meats and vegetables. You first make the crust and sauce, then you start adding toppings and then you bake it," Aimee replied._

_"That sounds like a fun dish. Let us get started then." While Oin made the sauce, Aimee mixed the dough for the crust and formed it. After they were done, they spread the sauce on the crust._

_"Now, what ingredients shall we add?" Oin asked._

_"I'm going to make a veggie pizza. You can put what ever meat you want on yours," replied Aimee._

_Oin hummed in agreement as he began to add his toppings._

_"Hey now, don't take all the cheese for yourself,' he growled as Aimee took a big handful._

_Aimee grinned and plopped it on his piece._

_The dwarf smirked to himself and scraped half of it on her pizza. In response, she threw a mushroom on his._

_"I don't want any mushroom," he grumbled._

_"Well that's too bad," she said in a mocking tone._

_"Don't you dare mock me woman," the dwarf growled, throwing some garlic on the veggie pizza._

_"I'll mock you when ever I feel like it," Aimee replied with a smirk._

_They smiled at each other as they finished and put the pizzas in the oven._

_"So, how do you eat this?" They were having lunch on one of the balcony's._

_"Let me show you," said Aimee, demonstrating how to get a slice._

_"Now this is what I call a meal," said Oin as he picked a slice and began to eat._

_"No forks or knives are needed. I shall show Bombur how to make this. A very good dish lass." Aimee smiled as she dug into her pizza._

_"Well, I am done," said Aimee after eating half of her pizza._

_"I will give the rest of this to Bifur. He likes rabbit food as much as you do." Aimee laughed at his words as he left the balcony._

_"Don't you laugh at me woman!" he bellowed over his shoulder._

_"I'll laugh at you if I want to dwarf!" she yelled back with a grin._

_Aimee sighed to herself as she put on a dress for the evening. It was the night befor the dwarves had to leave on their dangerous journey. Thorin had sent her a formal invitation inviting her to a private dinner with just the company._

_She was adjusting her hair when she heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in Balin," she said. The dwarf smiled at her as he entered the room._

_"You look lovely Miss Aimee,' he said._

_"I am here to escort you to the evening meal. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes I am," she said. With a nod, Balin took her arm and led her from the room._

_Thorin smiled as they entered. He pulled out Aimee's chair and she sat down._

_"Good, she is here. Now can we eat?" Kili wined. Thorin shot his nephew a glare._

_"Ah, you guys didn't have to wait for me," said Aimee. She was touched by the gesture however, dwarves were not knosn for their patience._

_"Tis the polite thing to do," said Thorin, putting some salmon on her plate._

_The company talked and laughed together as they ate, not thinking of the hard road ahead of them. Oin shot his brother angry looks down the table while pointing at Aimee._

_Dwalin banged his fist on the table for silence._

_When that didn't work, he scowled and got to his feet._

_"Everybody shut up!" he roared at them. Aimee snickered into her hands as the silence fell._

_Dwalin cleared his throat and continued._

_"Miss Aimee, what you did for our king when you killed that orc was a brave thing." He turned and gave her one of his rare smiles._

_"Not many in your situation would have done what you did. Many of them would have ran away in fear, but you didn't. You faced your fear and did what had to be done. Every one of us here is in your debt and at your service My Lady._

_We would lay down our lives for you as we do for our king. A dwarf you are not, but we would gladly count you as a member of our family anyways."_

_"Regardless of how your courtship with our king goes, we wish to pledge our swords to you."_

_Aimee ran a hand through her hair. She was not expecting this at all._

_"All right, how does it work?" she asked._

_Dwalin got to his feet._

_"Nothing too major I promise you, It is just an oath."_

_"All right then," said Aimee._

_"I, Dwalin son of Fundin swear to protect you until death takes me or you release me from service."_

_"I, Aimee Hart except your pledge,' she responded._

_One by one, each dwarf pledged their sword to her. Some like Thorin and Balin stood while others, like Bofur and Ori sat. She excepted each one with a smile._

_"Now that we have done that, let's dance," said Nori. Some of the dwarves brought out instruments and began to play._

_An argument broke out between Oin and Bofur. Both of them wanted to be her dance partner._

_"I don't think so," Thorin growled._

_"She is my dance partner first." Hearing the authority in their king's voice, they stepped away to allow him room._

_Aimee smiled as the dwarf took her hands. and led her around the dance floor._

_"I told you that your family was closer than you thought," he whispered. She smiled in response as they twirled around the floor._

_They danced for a few songs befor Balin stepped in._

_"May I?" he asked._

_"If she wishes,' said Thorin._

_"All right then," said Aimee. Thorin stepped back and allowed his friend to take her hand._

_He grew sad as he watched them move across the floor. He wished he could move in sync with her like Balin could. The dwarf scowled at his friend._

_Why was it not he who was sharing her thoughts? What had Balin done to earn that special privilege?_

_He sighed and shook his thoughts away. He would not ponder over their connection and ruin his evening. He wished to enjoy himself befor his departure._

_The king grabbed a mug of ale and sat at one of the tables that littered the room. He gazed at Aimee as she danced. She was so beautiful with the firelight dancing off her hair. It put a sparkle in her dark brown eyes. He loved watching her._

_The dwarf watched as Balin gave her to Bofur who pro ceded to spin her around the room quite fast._

_"Stop it, you'll make me dizzy," she giggled._

_Laughing, Bofur complied._

_"Do you wish to sit down and take a rest?" he asked. Aimee nodded._

_Thorin smiled as Bofur led her to the chair across from him. He bowed to them and left to join the merry making._

_"Would you care for some wine?" Thorin asked._

_"Just a small glass for me," she said._

_"As you wish my lady," said Thorin, pouring her a small amount and giving it to her._

_"You look beautiful," said Thorin, taking her hand under the table._

_"Thank you," she replied._

_The woman nearly dropped her wine glass when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder._

_"It is me," said Gloin._

_"I wish to have a word with you." Thorin scowled at the redhead._

_'It had better be an apology," he growled. Gloin gave him a nod._

_"Lady Aimee," he began, sitting beside her._

_"I wish to apologize for my outspoken statements towards you. They were crude and I insulted not only you, but my brother as well. I hope that you can forgive me."_

_"I forgave you a long time ago," the woman replied._

_"Well, that is good then. I'll leave you too it then shall I?" He got to his feet rather noisily and left._

_Thorin waited until the redhead was gone befor speaking._

_"Do you have any fears for what is to come?" he asked, leaning towards her._

_"Well, as the thirty second president of my country said, the only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Thorin looked at her._

_"What was this man's name?" he inquired._

_"Franklin Roosevelt."_

_"Those were wise words," said Thorin._

_Shall we have one last dance befor we turn in?"_

_"I would love to," said Aimee._

_As they danced, Thorin thought about the words that Aimee had just spoke._

_He wondered what the man who uttered them went through to inspire such a quote._

_The dwarf hoped that with whatever struggles he had to face, he would live up to those words._

_"The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself," he muttered to himself as he lowered his lady into a kiss._


End file.
